Blown Away
by angelflutest
Summary: Scott's older sister comes back to Beacon Hills as an omega, what will happen when he finds out about his sister? Will Derek let her into the protection of the pack? Or let her face the hunters alone? What will happen when she goes into heat after the hunters declare war? Read to find out! Derekxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
I finally watched Teen Wolf and I got hooked on it,, so I decided to try my hand at a Derek oc fic.  
Set during part two of the season two premier!**

**As always with everything I have on here  
I do not own anything you recognize from the Teen Wolf show on MTV.  
I do however own Abby, and parts of the plots that you don't recognize.**

**This will be following the second season.  
Everyone please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Looking around I smiled at my fellow betas, looking at our alpha, waiting for orders.  
Just as he was about to say something, two large black SUVs pulled into the parking lot we were in. Feeling myself start to change, I growled as four men from each SUV stepped out, stepping next to my alpha I waited for the signal to fight the hunters that had come across us. Though we had never hurt a human, our pack was being hunted down only five of us remained. Sitting my eyes on the oldest guy with smooth slicked back silver hair, as he raised his gun, my alpha letting out an ear splitting howl, just as a bullet barreled threw his chest. Without a second thought we attacked the hunters, my alphas mate kneeling over him.  
Ducking down I launched my claws at the hunter who dodge, lunging at me with a knife, ducking down again preparing to attack again until a new scream pierced threw the air, jumping a few feet back, I watched in horror as Mark, a beta who had been bit the same time as me, and was like a brother to me was cut in half. Panic racing threw my veins as eight guns were pointed at me. Thinking on my feet, I took off, dodging bullets that where shot at me.  
Reverting back to my human form, I slowly entered the city. Keeping an eye out for any hunters, I slowly reached my apartment that I had shared with most of my pack.  
Seeing that I had a message on my answering machine, hitting the button I broke down crying thinking about all the good werewolf's that had just been slaughtered.  
'Abby, this is Scott. Mom was wondering if you were ever coming back home. Call me back. You said you would be back tomorrow.'  
Feeling completely alone, grabbing my suitcase, and climbing in my truck, I started the long drive back to Beacon Hills.

As I was driving I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was now an omega, a lone wolf.  
Reaching the beautiful two story house, I could feel an alpha near by, my instincts telling me to find him for protection, deciding that, that could wait until after I saw my family. Looking up the familiar driveway spotting my mom as she was about to leave for work; parking my truck, hopping out and hugging her, with a small smile she explained that she needed to go to work, and Scott was inside. Waving at her as she left, I got the feeling of being watched. Looking around I didn't see or smell anything unusual. Quickly walking to the door, knocking three times, I smiled at my younger brother as he opened the door.  
"Abby?"  
Launching myself at him, feeling a few tears leak out, my brother and I had always been close.  
"It's alright sis."  
Nodding I pulled back, smiling lightly at him.  
Looking over his shoulder I spotted Stiles. Grinning I walked over to the teen, pulling him into a hug as well.  
"I missed you Stiles."  
"Missed you too Abby."  
I laughed lightly as he hugged me back.  
Pulling back I looked at the two boys.  
"I wanna catch up you two, but I drove all night to get here, and I need sleep."  
"Of course."  
Nodding I grabbed my suit case, and headed upstairs to my room.

_RING RING RING_

Letting out a small growl, rolling out of bed, I walked to my mirror to make sure I hadn't changed. Blonde hair a mess, clear brown eyes, fair skin, green push up bra, black yoga pants with a green lace band with PINK in silver studs on the back. Wondering down stairs, ignoring the looks Scott and Stiles were giving me.  
"Jus hand me the damn phone little brother."  
"How did you?"  
Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the phone, holding it to my ear; seeing the look he shot towards Stiles.  
"Hello?"  
'Abby?'  
"Can I help you?"  
'We're coming for you.'  
"You better come with an army, 'cause I'm going to kill you, and it's going to be slow and very painful, you'll be begging me to kill you."  
_Click_

Glaring I threw the phone across the room making it slam into the wall.  
"Abby?"  
Turning my glare on my brother not aware that my eyes had switched to their bright amber color; looking around the room I realized there was a third person in the room, leaning against the wall next to Stiles. Turning my gaze back to my brother I forced myself to calm down.  
"It's nothing, don't worry."  
"Who's coming for you?"  
"How did you?"  
His gaze hardened for a second, turning to their own bright amber color.  
"Oh God, you're a werewolf."  
"You are too?"  
"Yeah."  
Sniffing the air I realized that the person next to Stiles was a werewolf, the alpha I was looking for to be exact. Turning to him, I looked over him, pale skin, a strong jaw, dark stubble covered his chin, and dark hair lightly combed back, clear dark eyes. A black T-shirt covered by a black jacket, dark jeans, black shoes.  
Keeping eye contact with the intimidating male, slowly approaching him; remembering how my old alpha was with omegas we had came across.  
"An omega huh?"  
"Yes sir, I was hoping to join your pack."  
"What happened to your pack?"  
"Hunters slaughtered em all for no reason."  
Stepping closer to me, his eyes turning red, mine turning amber in response, silently agreeing to be apart of his pack and do everything he asked of me.  
"Thank you."  
He nodded as his eyes turned back to normal, hearing someone clear their throats; I turned to see Stiles and Scott looking to the side, a slight blush on Stiles' cheeks.  
"Sis? You gonna put some clothes on?"  
Looking down, I blushed and bolted upstairs, slamming the door behind me. Pulling on a grey tank top with beading around the neck; walking down the stairs, I took a heavy seat at the table. Seeing the looks I was getting from the two wolfs, Stiles was in the living room talking to his dad on his phone.  
"I guess you want to know what happened?"  
"Yes."  
Taking a calming breath I explained what had happened to my pack, how none of us had ever hurt a human, the hunters telling us we were safe as long as we left the humans alone, the betrayal of the hunters as they slaughtered us off one by one until it was only five, and finally how they slaughtered us. How I ran like a coward when I realized I was out numbered.  
"You're not weak Abby."  
Glaring at my brother, feeling the tears fall down my face.  
"Yes I am Scott. I should have died with the rest of my pack."  
Scott rolled his eyes, standing up, saying something about being late for school.  
Turning to my new alpha, I sighed.  
"What's you're name? I can't call you alpha all the time."  
"Derek."  
"Nice to meet you, thank you, for taking me into your pack. I know it was manly because you will be more powerful, but thank you all the same."  
"Omega's don't survive on their own, and I can sense the power in you."  
"Did you bite Scott?"  
"No, I killed the alpha that did."  
"Thank you."  
He let a smirk slip at my gratitude, quickly replacing it with a look of indifference.

-A few hours later at Scott's school-

I sighed as I stood next to Derek, who hadn't let me out of his sight all day. Leaning against a tree I watched as Scott and Stiles were talking on the bench.  
"Is it safe for him to play? It is an aggressive sport."  
Derek sighed, keeping his eyes trained on Scott and another kid he called Isaac, who was bit a couple days ago.  
"I told him I would kill him if he played the first game, he had me thrown in jail."  
Laughing at the alpha, I was surprised how easy it was to be around him, no matter how intimidating he could be.  
Watching Scott play goalie, I tilted my head as he kept charging players, tackling them, and sniffing them.  
"Is he really trying to sniff out your new beta?"  
"Yes."  
"He's kinda stupid."  
"Yep."  
I laughed, watching as one kid went to sit out.  
"Who's that?"  
"Jackson, his body is rejecting the bite."  
"How many people have you bit?"  
"Two."  
"Uh huh."  
Turning my attention back to the field, I realized Scott had flipped Isaac over, both were facing each other. Seeing the police walk up, Derek grabbed my arm forcing me to follow him. Reaching his black Chevy Camero with its black interior, pulling the passenger seat forward, he shoved me into the back seat. Walking around to the front, he climbed into the driver's side, starting the car we headed around the school.  
"Why am I in the back?"  
"I need your brother's help."  
"So I'm just the bitch in the back seat?"  
He snorted.  
"Yes, you are."  
I glared at him as he pulled to the front of the school, spotting Scott I decided to keep quiet as Derek rolled down the passenger window.  
"Get it."  
"Are you serious? You did that that's your fault."  
"I know that, now get in the car, and help me."  
"Naw I've got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer, cause a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon comes up."  
"Not when they do a real search of the house."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What ever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."  
With a slight nod, I reached over and opened the door for Scott to get in.  
Scott climbed in as Derek took off, turning to look at me, he voiced his curiosity.  
"What are you doing here Abby?"  
"Don't worry; I'm just the bitch in the back seat."  
Scott turned to Derek, his eyes flashing.  
"She decided on that not me."  
"Great."  
Pulling up to the house as night fell, Derek looked back at me.  
"Stay in the car."  
"Yes alpha sir."  
Sarcasm dripping from every word I rolled my eyes watching the two exits the car and enter the house. Stretching out in the back, my back popping deliciously.  
Hearing a shuffle outside the car, I looked out one of the windows. Not seeing anything I waited.  
Hearing the shuffling again, I looked out the back window. Spotting what looked like a man, but wasn't, all I could make out was the silhouette and two haunting glowing blue eyes. My blood ran cold, whatever was down the street was looking right at me threw the black tinted windows. Frozen in my spot, I watched as it crouched down, slowly approaching the car. As if it knew I wouldn't try to make a run for it. Suddenly I heard the drivers door open, turning around I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Derek, turning back I didn't see the creature anymore.  
"Derek, you didn't see anything by the car while ago, did you?"  
"No, why?"  
"I saw this thing with glowing blue eyes."  
He shrugged as the car took off.  
"Wait, where's Scott?"  
"It's to close to the full moon for him to be out, the hunters are going to try and kill Isaac while he's in jail tonight, do you have control during a full moon?"  
"Do we have a plan? And yes, I do"  
"Stiles."  
"Stiles?"  
"Isaac is being kept in a jail cell."  
Growling I crawled into the front seat, almost kicking Derek in the face. Earning me a slightly annoyed look until I could get settled and comfortable.  
Meeting with Stiles we switched cars.  
"Wait, what is she doing here?"  
"Shut it Stiles, I want to get my hands on some hunters."  
Shrugging he climbed into the drivers side of his Jeep, while I climbed into the back and Derek climbed into the passengers seat.  
"How do we know you won't go all wolf on us Abby?"  
"If I do, then Derek will have to step in."  
"Step in?"  
"Don't worry about it Stiles."  
"Alrighty then."  
Laughing I watched the building go flying past, stretching my arms a little.  
Finally we reached the police station.  
I could make out a young woman getting coffee where the front desk is.  
"Ok, the keys to every cell is in a password protected lock box in my fathers office, the problem is getting past the front desk."  
"I'll distract her."  
"Whoa whoa you? You're not going in."  
I laughed as Stiles grabbed Derek to keep him from leaving the small Jeep.  
Derek looked at Stiles' hand and back up a him a couple of times before Stiles took the hint and let go.  
"I'm taking my hand off."  
"I was exonerated."  
"You're still a person of interest."  
"An innocent person."  
"You innocent? Yeah right! Ok fine, what's your plan?"  
Falling over I was laughing at the two, until it dawned on me what Derek meant by distract.  
Glaring at him as he threatened to punch Stiles in the face.

Following the duo into the court house, after Derek had the front desks complete attention with his flirting, Stiles and I took off only to find the keys had already been taken.  
"Now what?"  
"You'll have to break him out."  
Nodding I followed him into a corridor to run into a guard, ducking back I watched as Stiles pulled the fire alarm. Following in silence, nodding at Stiles so he knew I had his back. Entering the holding cell I realized Isaac was gone, all of a sudden the guard was thrown against the wall by Isaac in his wolf form, bending the fake guards wrist forcing him to let go of the wolfs bane filled needle. Crouching in front of Stiles as Isaac turned to me, switching into my werewolf form. Isaac charged at me, swiping at the new beta I forced him back against the wall next to the knocked out guard. Keeping my position to protect Stiles I watched as Derek stepped on the needle shattering it into a million pieces. Isaac stood up and made to attack Derek, who faced away from me and let out a loud growl, forcing me and Isaac back into our human forms. Sitting down I sighed, looking up at the alpha with relief.  
"How did you do that?"  
Derek looked over at Stiles.  
"I'm the alpha."  
Standing up I looked over at Isaac, slowly approaching the frightened boy.  
"Abby."  
Offering my hand to help him up.  
"Isaac."  
I smiled as I pulled him up.  
"You'll learn control kid, just takes practice. If it makes you feel better I think you jammed my shoulder."  
He smiled, obviously unsure of what to do. Turning my attention to Derek we decided heading back to his house would be best before the entire department showed up.

**Please review let me know what you think!  
Hope everyone enjoyed my attempt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!  
Sorry it took so long to update, I blame work personally. And I wasn't that inspired by the episode. No  
matter how good it was.  
But anyway, I wanna thank everyone who favorited and/or story alerted.  
Special thanks to kid23jk7, Kate, Michelle, Cupcakes and Love16, Lycan Lover 411, xuanny, AuraLight, Evenlight, babyboonisha, and RememberTheMuse for reviewing so this chapter is dedicated to yall!  
Enjoy!  
And as always I only own Abby. I don't own anything from Teen Wolf.**

Chapter 2

"I don't think it's safe here."  
Looking around the half destroyed house I realized we were completely exposed to hunters and the elements.  
"It's worked fine for me."  
Rolling my eyes I turned to the alpha who was leaning against a wall while Isaac sat on the stairs lost in thought.  
"Yeah, you. It's not stable enough to hide Isaac who is now a fugitive, nor is it stable enough for me to train him."  
"Wait, you're training me?"  
Turning a hard glare at the teenager, causing him to look away.  
"Pick your fights wisely kid, that's rule number one."  
Turning to Derek realizing I had his full attention.  
"I still have my apartment a few cities over; it's big enough for the three of us. And we will be able to stay under the radar."  
"Three?"  
I sighed.  
"I'm not losing another alpha for something stupid. My apartment was home to my entire pack, it's big enough, trust me."  
Nodding we climbed back in the car, shoving the new beta in the backseat, I climbed into the passengers seat.  
Derek raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I'm not being the bitch in the back while a new beta sits in the front."

After showing off my apartment; which was actually the entire first floor; and showing Isaac where he could sleep; I focused on forcing my shoulder back into place.  
Wincing in pain, eventually crying out.  
"Here"  
Looking up at my new house guest, nodding a little. Feeling Derek's hands on my shoulder and bicep, wincing as he forced it back into place.  
"Thank you."  
He nodded, watching my every move.  
"I'm going to meet with an old friend of mine, I'll be back in a few hours."  
"Fine, not like I can stop you. I'm going to bed."

Waking up a few hours later I heard an annoyingly high pitched voice talking in the kitchen. Forcing myself out of bed, I wondered into the kitchen to see who Derek had brought home and why.  
Sitting at my table was a teenage girl with thick blonde hair, wearing a black mini skirt, a white tank top, black boots, and a leather jacket.  
"Who is this?"  
Derek sighed as I stared at the pair.  
"Abby, this is Erika. Erika this is Abby. She's going to train you."  
"Hell no I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Uh no, I'm not training some bitch who is still in the process of turning."  
Walking to the table I stared down at Erika who had stood up at being called a bitch.  
Derek stood up forcing us away from each other before a fight could break out.  
"Play nice Abby, I'm taking Erika to school. Train Isaac while I'm gone."  
Growling I slammed the door behind them, turning to see Isaac looking confused.  
"Eat some breakfast, we start your training today, meet me in the gym."  
"Yes ma'am."  
With a nod I headed for the gym that was connected to the kitchen. Smiling at all the equipment, I walked over to the wood floor area that we used to use for yoga. Pulling my tank top off so I was only in a black sports bra and my black yoga pants; bending over I allowed my body to relax while I went threw the motions of a routine my pack had learned to calm our tempers.  
"How many was in your pack?"  
Looking between my legs I smiled at Isaac.  
"There were originally twenty."  
"Wow."  
"Join me, it'll teach you how to stay in control of your anger."  
"Alright."  
Gently I taught the teenager the routine, correcting his stance when needed; running threw several exercises before deciding to spar with him. That's when Derek came home, with the blonde. Sniffing at the air I covered my nose.  
"Get the hell out of my gym."  
"Why?"  
Growling I waltzed over to the shorter blonde.  
"Because sweetie. No one trains in my gym when I can smell they've been all over someone."  
Turning to Derek I felt my anger rise higher than usual.  
"So what? The first girl you turn; and you sleep with her?"  
"Jealous that I didn't do it to you?"  
Allowing my claws out, I swiped at the alpha. Causing him to reveal his, aiming a good swipe at my side sending me doubling over in pain, I looked down and saw blood spilling out of the three wounds.  
"Abby?"  
Standing up, ignoring everyone. I grabbed my shirt and Derek's car keys and left the apartment.

Walking into the hospital I smiled at the nurse working the front desk.  
"Abby? I didn't know you were back in town hunny."  
"Yeah, I got in a few days ago."  
She laughed at me for a second before taking in my appearance.  
"What can we help you with?"  
"Do you know where my mom is? I can't remember if she's working now or not."  
"Yep, she's down the hall in room 203, she has a patient in there now. But she should be almost done."  
"Think she'll mind if I go in?"  
"Nope, go ahead. If she gets mad you can blame me."  
"Thank you."  
With a wave of her hand the nurse sent me back to my mom. Knocking on the door, I poked my head in to see my mom stitching up an older ladies arm.  
"Mom?"  
"Abby? What are you doing here?"  
"I need you to look at something."  
"Sure, come on in."  
She turned to the lady she was working on.  
"Do you mind Mrs. Argent?"  
She shook her head no.  
Leaning against a counter I waited for my mom to finish with the hunters arm.  
"So, you're Scott's sister?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Funny, he never mentioned you."  
I scoffed at the woman, well aware she was watching my every move.  
"And how do you know Scott?"  
"Abby this is Allison's mother."  
"Oh. Sorry. I never had the…pleasure of meeting your daughter before they broke up."  
She scoffed at me as my mom finished, Mrs. Argent and I switched places.  
Deciding to show off to the hunter just what she was dealing with, I pulled my shirt off revealing the three claw marks, four scared over bite marks, and two tattoos.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Neighbor's German shepherd was out."  
"Not again."  
I laughed as she cleaned around the cuts.  
"What do your tattoos mean?"  
I smirked at the hunter.  
"The paw print on my shoulder is from when a pack of friends and I got together, and the wolf on my hip is almost self explanatory."  
Her eye brows shot up at my basic confession of being a werewolf.  
"Alright Abby, you're all patched up. Leave the dog alone."  
"Oh I plan to."  
She laughed as I pulled my shirt back on, trying not to touch the pad that covered the claw marks.  
"I'll see you at home. And Mrs. Argent, come back in a few weeks and I'll take those stitches out."  
The hunter nodded, and I hugged my mom before leaving the hospital. Not surprised to see a pissed off Derek standing next to his car. Turning when I felt the hunters hand on my arm.  
"Touch me again and you'll lose your hand. I have no issues with you, your husband, or your daughter. But I have a score to settle with Gerard. Tell him I'm coming for him would you? I want him to be looking over his shoulder waiting for me to kill him."  
Looking back at the woman I smirked at the shocked look on her face, yanking my arm free. I waltzed over to the black Camero debating how to maneuver around the alpha and drive home. Watching his eyes flash red I knew I was screwed.  
"Why did you take my car?"  
"Because I wasn't going to walk to the hospital."  
"I didn't get you that bad."  
I scoffed unlocking the car, sliding into the driver's seat. Not quiet ready to give up on this fight yet.  
"Yes, yes you did."  
Growling he slid in next to me.  
"You'll heal."  
"Not for awhile, it takes longer to heal after being injured by an alpha."  
"You're still training Erika and Isaac."  
"We are not getting into this again."  
Driving the car to my mother's house; slamming the door as I hopped out. Just to piss off Derek, of coarse.  
"Easy with the car bitch."  
"Leave me alone. I'd rather go back to being an omega than be ordered around by you."

Feeling pain rip threw my stomach for half a second, looking down in annoyance I went back to staring at the stars. Thinking about my conversation with Derek, I knew technically I was still part of his pack, but I had to wonder if he really wanted me in it or not. Hearing a car drive up, I spotted Stiles looking panicked.  
Running down stairs, opening the door, smiling at the teen.  
"What's up Stiles?"  
"Come quickly."  
"Alright. Calm down."  
Climbing into the Jeep I looked over waiting for Stiles to explain why he was freaking out so much.  
"Scott tried to fight Derek."  
"He did what? Is he ok? Where is he?"  
"He's at the vet's."  
"He's in good hands then."  
"What happened to you anyway?"  
"I took a swipe at Derek when we told me to train Erika; he swung back and landed a few good scratches. They'll heal in a few days."  
"Glad your ok."  
Pulling up to the veterinarian hospital, sliding out I nodded at Stiles when he decided to stay in the Jeep. Sniffing the air for a second I located my brother. Walking into the examination room, spotting Doc and Scott; looking down I saw a man who's chest had been ripped apart.  
"What's going on Doc? What killed this man?"  
"I guess I need to have that talk with the both of you."  
"It's about time."

**Ok, I know this is shorter than the first chapter.  
I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter  
As always please review  
It really does inspire me to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!  
I sill can't believe how well this story is going over  
Thank you Team-Sooric-Delena and RachelAnneGrey for reviewing and to everyone who favorited and are following the story!  
Enjoy and remember to review!  
I'm trying to get faster at updating promise! **

Chapter 3

"Abby, look at this."  
Walking over I looked at the back of the man's neck, seeing the cut.  
"What the hell?"  
"Wait, how do you two know each other?"  
Sighing I turned my attention to my brother.  
"When I first turned, I got into an almost deadly fight. Doc here found me, and saved my life."  
Feeling my phone go off I spotted a text from Stiles.  
_Pick me up from the garage please?  
_Laughing I showed Scott.  
"Looks like Stiles needs a ride."  
Watching Doc move quickly around Scott grabbing at some rubbing alcohol.  
"They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk."  
"What is that?"  
"Rubbing Alcohol, you don't want it to get infected do you? You'll heal the same just not as quickly because of Derek."  
Listening to the conversation I continued to look at the mangled body.  
"Ok how do you know all this, actually how how do you know any of this?"  
"It's a long story, what I'll tell you is that I know about your kind, your kind I can help. But this, this is something different."  
"Do you know what did it?"  
"No but the Argents will, and this is the crucial part, they'll have some kind of record or a book. It'll have descriptions histories notation of everything they've discovered"  
"All the things? How many different things are there?"  
Hearing a car drive up I pushed Scott behind a door to hide us both. Knowing that if a certain Argent saw me in this condition I would be dead.  
Hearing the door open I watched as Chris, a few other hunters I didn't know, and finally Gerard walk in.  
Mentally cursing I forced myself not to growl at the hunters, ignoring my instincts to kill the man.  
"I'm staring to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign."  
"Hello Allen, it's been awhile. Last I heard you had retired."  
"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct."  
"If you hadn't noticed this body is one of ours."  
"I did, I also noticed the gun powder residue on his finger tips. So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just cause I'll answer a few questions."  
"He was only twenty four."  
"Killers come in all ages."  
"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us."  
"Why don't you show us what you found?"  
"See this cut?"  
I flinched at the sound the body made as he moved it.  
"Precise, almost surgical. But this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."  
"Relating to the spine?"  
"That's right. What ever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin open enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death notice the patterns on each side."  
"Five for each finger."  
"Each claw."  
"As you can see it dug in and slashed upward eviscerating the lungs and slicing threw the bone of the rib cage with ease."  
"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"  
"No."  
"Any idea at all what killed him?"  
"No. But I can tell you its fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."  
"So your saying we should be cautious. We get it."  
"I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid."  
Feeling my phone go off again I realized it was Stiles calling me, shooting Scott a look I ran out the back. Making sure to be quiet as the door clicked behind me.  
"Yes Stiles?"  
'I need a ride now.'  
"What happened?"  
'Just grab Scott and come pick me up.'  
"Alright, alright."  
Watching the hunters leave I spotted Scott walking to his car.  
"I know you had a date with Allison, but we need to go. Now."  
"Why?"  
"Stiles."  
"Fine."  
Hopping in I waited as we drove to pick up Stiles.  
"What's with you and Derek?"  
"Huh?"  
"I noticed your side, only an Alpha can leave marks like that. Did you two get into it?"  
"In a nutshell yeah, we did."  
"I remember you a few months before everything started happening. Even with your old alpha you weren't like this."  
"I don't know. It's different with Derek. I enjoyed being around him, but when I smelt Erika all over him. I don't know I just snapped."  
Opening the back door as a shaken Stiles slid in.  
"You ok?"  
"You're right it's not like you."  
"It's eyes were almost reptilian. But there was something about them."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know when you like see a friend in a Halloween mask and all you can actually see is are their eyes and you feel like you know them but you just cant figure out who it is."  
"So you know who it is?"  
"No but I think it knew me."  
Hearing my phone go off again I clicked on an app that aloud me to watch all the cameras in my apartment, clicking on the one that was the basement under the gym. Watching Derek attempt to train his new betas, watching Erika make out with Derek I threw my phone down in annoyance before I could watch him push her off.  
"What's wrong?"  
Shaking my head, starring out the window.

"So your going home today?"  
"I just need to grab a few things."  
"Be careful."  
"I will mom."  
Laughing I hugged her before climbing into my truck and taking off.  
Pulling up to the apartment, growling as I entered the living area, thankful it wasn't destroyed.  
"If there are any betas in here, you better stay hidden. I'm not in the mood for pups."  
Walking into my room, gathering up my things when I heard a light knock at the door. Turning I saw the alpha I wasn't in the mood for as another twinge of pain rocketed threw my stomach.  
"What? You're not with you're new toy?"  
"Leave her out of this Abby."  
"Why? I saw you two in the basement."  
Tilting his head slightly, watching as I continued to gather my stuff.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Away from you."  
Hearing a growl; which I ignored concentrating on packing as many clothes into my luggage as possible; until I felt two strong hands on my waist.  
"What are you doing?"  
Derek chuckled sliding his hands up to my shoulders tracing my paw print tattoo.  
"Get off Derek."  
"I don't think so."  
Ignoring the tone in his voice I continued with packing until he grabbed my wrist.  
"One more night, that's it, after that you can leave."  
"Fine."  
Ducking away from him, I made my way into the kitchen headed for the door when Derek pulled me back causing me to land on the tile floor. Growling I looked up at him.  
"What was that for?"  
"I wasn't done talking."  
"Well I am."  
Pushing off the floor, dodging the alpha with practiced easy. Reminding him that I wasn't one of his new betas; flipping over the couch just as I thought I was in the clear I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me to the wood floor, landing on my stomach letting out a small whine. Feeling Derek lay on top of me I growled again in annoyance.  
"Get off."  
"You were going to run away."  
"Yes I was. Now get off."  
Feeling his body shift until he could sniff at my shoulders.  
"Some thing's wrong with you."  
"I said get off."  
Roughly grabbing my hair and pulling it back I made eye contact with the alpha.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Some bastard is trying to pull my hair out of my scalp."  
Watching his eyes flash, realizing I went a little too far. Growling he let go of my hair and aloud me to stand. Rubbing my scalp I realized Derek had taken off. Shaking my head I sat down on the couch, looking at my phone I realized I was missing Scott's game.  
'What the hell was that about?'  
Was the thought that kept running threw my mind; deciding to get ready anyway I walked into my room and pulled on some skinny jeans, green 4 inch wedged heels, a black V neck halter and a black leather jacket with a paw print in the back; a gift from my old alpha. Nodding in approval at my reflection, grabbing my keys, hopping in my truck I started the drive back into town.

Pulling in front of the school I realized one of the main doors was open. Hopping out of my truck, entering the building I could hear Stiles screaming from the pool. Taking off at a run quickly reaching the pool; walking in with caution quickly spotting Stiles holding Derek in one of the pools.  
"Stiles?"  
"Abby! Run!"  
Seeing a shadow move I spotted a lizard looking thing. Its body bent over as it stalked towards me, tail whipping back and forth, yellow eyes watching my every move, it literally looked like something that crawled out of the depths of hell. Frozen in my spot for a second I saw the thing raise its claws to attack, jumping out of the way. Swiping at the creature, as it advanced again I took off running and dived into the pool as Stiles dropped Derek to grab his phone. Swimming to the bottom of the eight foot deep pool; grabbing the alpha, and kicking us back to the surface; taking a deep breath. Looking from Derek to Stiles, feeling completely confused.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"If that thing cuts you, you become paralyzed. That's why Derek can't move."  
"Great."  
Keeping my arm around the alpha, I watched as the thing kept pacing back and forth.  
"You're still an ass, leaving me like that."  
Stiles turned to look at us, deciding to act invisible he turned back around.  
"You're not leaving."  
"You know, I could drop you and let your happy ass drown."  
Looking at him, realizing how weak he was right now.  
"You wouldn't do that."  
Turning my attention back to the creature as it continued to pace.  
"I didn't sleep with her."  
"Sure you didn't."  
"I didn't."  
"What about the kiss in the basement?"  
"She decided to do something unexpected, I shoved her off."  
"After you kissed her back."  
Turning his gaze back to me, not saying anything.  
"Guys, I have to grab onto something."  
Nodding at Stiles we made our way to the diving plat form. Jus as we reached it, Scott pulled us from the water before being thrown against a mirror. Grabbing a piece of the broken mirror I watched as it became confused at its own reflection before taking off.  
"That was interesting."  
Watching Derek slowly make his way over to Erika I felt a little jealous  
"Whatever."  
Watching him turn towards me, rolling my eyes I concentrated on unlacing my wedges. Seeing a hand in front of my face following it to Derek's face; lightly grabbing it. Pulling me to my feet covering my mouth with his. Groaning into the kiss as my senses became heightened, running my hands into his hair as he lifted me off the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist. Hearing someone clear their throats we pulled away from each other, panting slightly. Looking over at the three teenagers, smiling at Scott and Derek and smirking at Erika, slowly Derek lowered me to my feet, keeping me pulled to his side as he looked down at me.  
"Now do you believe me?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
Laughing lightly I watched as Scott and Stiles started to run threw some files from a thumb drive. Feeling Derek walk away I watched as he returned with a towel, handing it to me, watching as I attempted to dry off.  
"You owe me a new pair of shoes, and a new shirt."  
"How so?"  
"I saved your ass, remember?"  
"Fine. As long as you stay."  
"I'll stay."  
"Good."  
"Is that even a language?"  
"It's called a canima."  
"You knew the whole time."  
"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."  
"It doesn't know what it is."  
"Or who."  
"So what else do you know?"  
"Just stories rumors."  
"It's like us?"  
"A shape shifter yes, but it's, it's not right, it's a."  
"An abomination."  
Turning to leave Scott called after us.  
"Derek, we need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents."  
"You trust them?"  
"Sorry little brother, but I'm not ready to die yet."  
"No body trust anyone, that's the problem, while were here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier stronger and faster than any of us and we still don't know anything about it."  
"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm gonna kill it."  
Feeling a rough hand on my arm, Derek steered me away from my brother growling when Derek tried to shove me into his car I took off running. Slipping into my wolf form with ease, just running threw the woods to try and clear my head.

Feeling an arrow wiz past my head, I looked up in alarm. Noticing the Argent clan had me surrounded.  
Pain shooting from my shoulder I realized I had been shot with an arrow.  
"Look here boys, something you won't see very often."  
I glared at Gerard as the men stepped closer to my shaking form, for once I feared death.  
Thinking about Derek as I tried to come up with an escape plan.  
"A wolf that's about to go into heat."

**Bum Bum Bum!  
Cliffy!  
Remember to Review my lovely readers!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers!  
I know the new episode doesn't show till Monday, but I thought I should give Abby and Derek some time together without any major fights. Sorry if Derek isn't his normal self, I have my reasons.  
Thank you Team-Sooric-Delena, RachelAnneGrey, and RememberTheMuse for reviewing!  
I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Glaring at the head of the Argent clan, Gerard, realizing I was screwed. I lowered my head and released a high pitched howl, praying someone would respond in time.  
Locking gazes with Gerard as I heard a deeper howl in response. Dipping low I charged at one of the smaller hunters, feeling bullets hitting the ground around me, wincing when some hit my side and thigh.  
Jumping over the young hunter as he aimed his bow at me, landing hard on the ground, an arrow piercing threw my shoulder; forcing my legs to move faster as I heard the hunters giving chase; as another bullet tore threw my leg causing me to trip and collide with the ground. Grabbing my leg realizing none of my wounds were healing. Hearing footsteps approaching I slipped back into my human form. Panting as a pair of shoes came into view, hearing the person kneel down I looked up at my alpha.  
"D-Derek."  
Shaking his head he slowly picked me up bridal style, causing me to scream in pain as the arrow in my shoulder moved. Hearing Derek curse as he laid me back down; hearing more footsteps I realized the hunters were getting closer. Crying out as Derek yanked the arrow out, picking me back up; running to his car as I stared to lose consciousness.

Opening my eyes, realizing I was in my room in my apartment. Sitting up, pain rushed up my side, crying out I grabbed at my side. Looking down seeing my side, shoulder, and thigh had been wrapped in gauze, and some one had stripped me down to my black bra and black underwear. Hearing the door open, seeing my savior at the door, pulling my purple comforter up to cover myself.  
"Who stripped me?"  
"I did."  
"Why haven't I healed yet?"  
He sighed as he took a seat on my bed next to me, seeing the confusion on my face.  
"You're healing, whatever was in those bullets are reacting as if I had attacked you."  
Placing my head in my hands, feeling tears spring to my eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I know what's wrong with me, and I can't do anything about it."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm about to go into heat."  
He sighed again.  
Pushing the comforter off, forcing myself to stand up. Flinching at the pain as I walked to my dresser.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting dressed."  
Pulling on a white V neck sundress after realizing my pants wouldn't slide over the wrap on my thigh.  
"Thanks, for finding me last night. I don't want to think what that bastard would have done."  
Sitting at my vanity table brushing out my hair, I watched him stand up from my mirror, coming to stand behind me. I could tell he didn't know what to do.  
"You know, I'll have to leave, right? At least for a few weeks."  
"You're not leaving."  
Growling I stood up, facing the alpha.  
"I have to."  
"Why?"  
"You really don't know? When I go into heat next week, you won't be able to control yourself around me. If I leave then we won't do something we will both regret later."  
"What makes you think I would regret it?"  
"You will force me to be your mate."  
Slowly realization dawned on him as I grabbed my purse and slipped on some flip flops.  
"I'll be back in two weeks."  
Before I could take a step towards the door I heard Derek growl, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
"You think you'll be safer away from me? Other alphas will sniff you out."  
Pausing, I turned to him. Realizing he was right. Feeling tears spring to my eyes, trying not to cry I walked back to my room. Changing my mind, I turned to my alpha wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest; finally allowing myself to cry over everything that had happened.  
Slowly Derek wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him.  
Feeling better I looked up at the alpha, smiling a little.  
"I'm going to go see Doc, and go to my old job, come with me?"  
"Why?"  
Laughing I grabbed his hand and started leading our way to the door.  
"Cause you owe me new shoes and a new shirt. Remember?"  
He sighed, grabbing his keys, leading me to his car.  
Hopping in, smiling as we headed to the veterinarian hospital.

"Hello?"  
Doc rounded a corner, laughing at me.  
"I really need to invest in a new closed sign. What can I help you with Abby?"  
Smiling I motioned to my shoulder.  
"I was attacked by hunters, but my wounds aren't healing."  
Looking confused he led us to an examination room. Pulling my dress off, handing it to Derek, I started unwrapping my wounds, revealing deep bullet holes.  
"Who shot you?"  
Whimpering a little as Doc worked on each hole.  
"Gerard Argent."  
He sighed, pouring some alcohol in my thigh. Causing me to scream in pain, grabbing onto Derek before I could attack Doc. Panting, I waited for Doc to finish dressing my wounds.  
Pulling my dress back on, I hugged Doc as we were almost ready to leave.  
"Thanks Doc."  
"Be careful Abby. Gerard will be looking for you."  
"I know."

Parking in front of the department store, sighing as I looked over at Derek.  
"Why are we here?"  
"I got hired at a bridal shop, and I haven't officially quit this job yet."  
"When do you start that job?"  
"Day after tomorrow."  
"So, why am I here?"  
"Moral support?"  
Laughing we walked into the store. Spotting my store manager, taking a deep breath I approached the overweight man.  
"Hey Jim?"  
"Yes Abby?"  
Sighing I knew Derek was behind me acting like a normal customer, but watching my soon to be ex employer closely.  
"I got hired at another job, and I need to put in my resignation."  
Glaring at me the disgusting man lowered his gaze to my breast and raised his gaze back to my face but wouldn't look me in the eye.  
"Well are you gonna work your shifts here?"  
"I can't, my new job has me working when I would be working here."  
Lowering his gaze back to my beast, I was getting pissed, and so was Derek.  
"You need to find someone to cover your shifts, you don't want to burn any bridges."  
"Actually, I do, there is no way in hell I'm gonna come crawling back here."  
As the man took a step closer to me I squared my shoulders, preparing to fight the human that wouldn't look me in the eye.  
"I don't believe the lady appreciates you standing so close to her."  
Turning my head to look at Derek, breathing a sigh of relief as he came to stand behind me.  
"And who are you?"  
"Her boyfriend."  
Taking a step back my boss glared at Derek as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you I quit, and if you come near me again I'm taking you to court for sexual harassment."  
Hearing Derek chuckle behind me, I walked away from my now ex-employer.  
Jumping in the car, I started calling the sick man everything under the sun, my eyes flashing dangerously.  
Until Derek reached over and kissed me, shutting me up instantly. Practically purring into the kiss, smiling lightly when he pulled back.  
"You know how to handle yourself."  
"I wasn't expecting him to disrespect me like that. Since when did you call yourself my boyfriend?"  
He laughed as we headed to the mall.

Pulling in front of the mall, hopping out grinning at Derek as he slowly exited the car.  
"Well, come on."  
Shaking his head he walked over to me grabbing his hand as we entered the first store.  
"I'm not paying for $140 shoes."  
"Yes you are."  
I smiled at the shoes on my feet, the exactly the same as the ones that were now sitting at home ruined.  
"No."  
"The original pair was $200."  
His mouth dropped as I spun in the heels.  
"Did we make a decision?"  
I smiled at the sales lady.  
"We're gonna take these."  
"Alright."  
Sitting next to Derek, I could tell he was upset.  
"What's wrong? And don't say because I'm making you buy me shoes."  
"Nothing beta."  
"You did not just call me a beta."  
Glaring at Derek as I placed the shoes in their box; after Derek paid for the shoes, I dragged my feet to the next store to replace my top.  
Trying on different tops, I wasn't comfortable.  
"I can't find anything."  
He scoffed as I stepped out in a sequence pink butterfly top and black mini skirt.  
"You're not comfortable in that?"  
Looking in the mirror, examining the outfit; until I spotted some…unique…characters watching me from across the store. Three men with multi colored hair, dressed in all black, and they had their left eyebrow pierced.  
"That's why I'm not comfortable."  
Looking over the couch Derek was sitting on making eye contact with the men. Turning his attention back to me.  
"Let's try a different store."  
Changing back into my dress, surprised when Derek wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders, giving the men a cold look, as we walked to the next store; the men following closely behind us.  
Finally I found a purple halter to replace my black one. Watching Derek pay for the shirt, I realized the men that had been following us were hunters, they were not from the Argent clan however, and they were slowly surrounding me.  
"I don't know what you guys want, but leave us alone."  
"Since the Argents failed, we will finish the job."  
"Sorry, what job are you talking about?"  
Making eye contact with Derek as he slowly stalked over to the group.  
"Destroying a wolf in heat, coarse, after looking at you; we might wait until after your heat to kill you."  
Growling as the men laughed at the innuendo, feeling a hand grabbing mine, realizing Derek was trying to keep himself calm. Turning from the group we headed back to the car, well aware of the cackling group behind us; trying to ignore the wolf whistles until we reached the car.  
Forcing Derek to look at me as we reached the car, the group spreading out to surround us.  
"They aren't part of the Argent clan."  
"I know."  
Nodding, I stepped back as Derek turned to the group, crouching low in front of me. Growling at the three hunter wanna-bees; valuing their lives the group took off running. Watching Derek crack his neck, turning back to me in his human form.  
"Let's go home, ok?"  
"Yeah."

On the way home I could tell Derek was still on edge.  
"What's wrong Derek?"  
Stopping the car, he turned to me. Grabbing my chin, giving me a quick kiss before turning back to the front.  
"What was that?"  
"You're not gonna last till next week."  
"Wait what? How do you know that?"  
"You're sent."  
"My sent?"  
"It's stronger than usual."  
"Great."  
Pulling up to the apartment, hopping out, nearly running to my room; hearing Derek give chase behind me. Reaching my room, shutting the door behind me; looking in the mirror I knew I had a few more days before I would have to give myself up to Derek. Changing into a black tank top and black and white plaid shorts, wondering into the living room, not seeing the alpha, laying out on the couch and started watching Titanic. Hearing a door open and close, eventually I saw Derek pass in front of the TV in a white wife beater, and dark cargo pants.  
"Where are the betas?"  
"I told them to stay at Isaac's place for the night."  
"Cool."  
Letting a chuckle out he lifted my head so he could sit down, laying my head in his lap after he got comfortable, scoffing as Titanic hit the iceberg.  
"Really?"  
"Shut up."  
Sitting up, repositioning myself on Derek's lap.  
"Those hunters today scared me."  
"Why?"  
"I'm still injured, and, since last night the idea that someone could hunt me down, seems more real. I'm not ready to die. And what they said unnerved me."  
"I'm not letting anyone hurt you, and I'm the only one that's gonna be around you next week."  
Hugging me to him, I realized his inner wolf understood it had to win me over before next week.  
Tuning back to the movie, slowly allowing myself to fall asleep; realizing I hadn't felt this safe in a very long time, even with my old alpha.

**Hope everyone liked the chapter  
Remember to review!  
I promise if you have any questions I will try to answer them!  
I'll update again probably Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty!  
Here is another awesome chapter!  
Thank you RememberTheMuse, Lycan Lover 411, TrueLove-WilWait, Vaughnie16, and Team-Sooric-Delena for reviewing!  
It really makes my day yall  
Anyway please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Let go of me!"  
Jumping out of bed, looking around for who had screamed. Listening to the house, immediately recognizing Derek's voice.  
"What happened to you the night of the full moon?"  
Shaking my head, standing up, following the voices until I reached the basement, just in time to see Derek pour something into Jackson's mouth, who immediately became paralyzed.  
"What in holly hell is going on?"  
Walking over I glared at the betas.  
"Well?"  
"Just seeing if Jackson was the canima or not."  
With a growl I checked the boys pulse to make sure they didn't kill him.  
"I could've told you he wasn't, he doesn't smell the same as that thing."  
"You can smell it?"  
Rolling my eyes, turning a glare to Derek who easily returned it.  
"I was smart enough to sniff it while it was trying to kill me, unlike you, oh powerful alpha."  
Derek growled in warning at my attitude.  
"It must be Lydia then."  
"Who?"  
Turning to Isaac, realizing they had a plan forming.  
"She's in the same classes as Scott."  
"Wait, so you guys are going to kill an innocent teenage girl?"  
Not receiving a response, I stormed upstairs determined to get away from the pack before I snapped.  
After making a ham and cheese omelet and sitting down to eat, Derek walked threw the doors into the kitchen.  
"How do you know it's her?"  
Turning to me, eyeing the food I was picking at.  
"She's the only other one that was bit and hasn't changed."  
Rolling my eyes, teasing him a little with the food.  
"She could be immune."  
"I've never heard of someone being immune."  
Watching the betas leave for school, munching on the last bite of my breakfast.  
"My old alpha was working on a theory that some people are born immune to the bite, that's why our pack was so huge."  
Standing up, placing my plate in the dishwasher, well aware of the alpha watching my every move.  
"Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Scott's school."  
Rolling my eyes, I headed to my room.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To change. I'm not going to a high school in my pajamas."  
Scoffing he followed me.  
"Need I remind you, when I first met you, you were wearing a bra and yoga pants?"  
"Yes, I remember. But you are also not a hormone crazed teenager."  
Laughing he waited for me to finish, nodding in approval when I stepped out in black cowgirl boots, fluffy black skirt, the purple halter top he bought me, and my leather jacket.  
Following him to his car, slumping in the passenger seat, propping my feet up on the dash.  
"Get your feet off the dash."  
"After the rude awakening I got this morning? Hell no."  
Growling we pulled into the parking lot.  
"Tell me you're gonna test this poor girl first."  
"Yeah."  
"How?"  
"Same way we tested Jackson."  
"So, if the girl becomes paralyzed during school? Then what?"  
"Then it's not her."  
Growling getting out of the car, glaring at the alpha in pure annoyance.  
"You're such an ass you know that?"  
Leaning against his car I realized we were outside the chemistry room still mad I looked over at the alpha, seeing his eyes flash before he focused on the classroom.  
"Sorry, that was mean."  
Getting the silent treatment I watched as a strawberry blonde ate a crystal.  
"Is that her?"  
"Yeah."  
Realizing she was immune to the poison, and either Derek or one of his betas were gonna try and kill this poor girl.  
"I'm not watching you kill a teenage girl."  
Pushing off the car, reaching for my phone.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Away from you."  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am. If you're gonna kill an innocent teenage girl, I'm gonna stay with a few friends that know about me."  
Keeping my focus on texting my cousin, not realizing Derek was starting to lose control. Until a clawed hand grabbed my neck, forcing me against the car, looking up in fear at Derek's red eyes.  
"Derek, calm down, please?"  
Trying not to sound threatening to the alpha, knowing the wolf would take it as a challenge.  
Taking a deep breath he retracted his claws, his eyes changing back to normal.  
"I'll be back soon."  
Gently moving his hand off my neck, leaning up I kissed him. Just as he was starting to respond I pulled back.  
"See you soon."  
"Fine."  
Smiling I finished texting my cousin Jen, telling her where to pick me up.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story Abby."  
"I know."  
Sighing I messed with the edge o my skirt, thinking that I should have probably stayed with Derek.  
"So, I had to do this project for history."  
Smiling I turned my attention to my younger cousin, unlike me she was human, same blonde hair, she was just shorter, and a lot skinnier than me, almost to skinny.  
"And?"  
"And I had to do like a background check on one of my family members and I chose you."  
"Oh, what did you find?"  
"Well, to put it simply, you were adopted."  
"I'm sorry what?"  
Sighing she turned left.  
"Demetri was your biological father."  
"Demetri was my old alpha."  
Nodding she continued.  
"Abigail was your mother."  
"So my alpha and his mate were my biological parents?"  
"Yep."  
Sighing, looking out the window.  
"So, that's why I'm going into heat."  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
Something in her tone made me look at her. She was acting weirder than usual.  
"What's wrong?"  
Keeping her eyes on the road, I focused on where we were, realizing I had no idea where we were.  
Until we pulled up to a large house.  
"Jen? Where are we?"  
"I'm sorry Abby, but, this is for your own good."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Watching her hop out of the car, I quickly followed, wanting to know what she was talking about.  
Shutting the door behind me and then the world went dark.

Waking up in a daze, shaking my head lightly, looking up I realized my arms were hanging from the ceiling.  
"What the hell?"  
"Ah. You're awake."  
Shifting my gaze to the front I saw Gerard. Panic racing threw my veins.  
"What happened?"  
"You'd be surprised what money can buy."  
Pulling lightly at the chains, realizing I was screwed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Laughing the old man walked closer to me.  
"Your cousin, Jen, we paid her to bring you to us."  
"What?"  
Smirking he walked closer, pulling out a sword.  
"She handed you over to us for money."  
"I never trusted that bitch."  
Shivering as he ran the blade across my exposed stomach.  
"The pack you were born into, you each had that paw print tattoo right?"  
It was then that I realized my jacket was laying on a table.  
"Yes, it was our mark."  
Smirking he laid down his sword, much to my relief, before picking up a small dagger.  
"I could poison you, kill you in two days. But, I want your alpha."  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
"First, I'm going to relive you of your pack mark."  
Watching him walk behind me, realization dawned on me.  
"No, please don't."  
"Begging? Not what I expected from the wolf that told me to watch my back."  
Feeling the blade cut into my skin, causing me to scream in pain. Refusing to howl and let Derek know I was in trouble.

Pain in my stomach woke me up, not even trying to figure out where all my injuries were.  
"Wake up."  
Lifting my head I came face to face with a young brunette holding the key to the chains holding me up.  
"Who are you?"  
"Allison Argent."  
"Abby McCall."  
"So you're Scott's sister."  
Nodding my head I watched as she unlocked the chains allowing me to fall to the floor.  
"Come with me."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Scott is looking everywhere for you."  
Smiling at the thought of my brother I followed the teenager out of the house, crawling into the backseat of her car.  
"Won't you get in trouble?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
Nodding I waited until we reached my mothers house.  
"Scott!"  
"You found her?"  
"Yes Stiles, help me get her into the house."  
Hearing the door open, I forced a smile at Stiles as he carried me into the house, and up to my room.  
"You're gonna be ok Abby."  
"I'll be fine Stiles, get Scott for me."  
"Sure."  
Forcing myself to stand up I limped into my bathroom.  
Seeing my reflection I let a small scream escape, knowing Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erika, and any other werewolf within one hundred miles would hear it.  
My face had to large cuts one running from my right temple to my left cheek and from my left temple to my right cheek, was covered in bruises that were slowly healing, my neck was covered in bruises. Everything I could see was covered in bruises or cuts. Hearing footsteps, looking to my left I launched myself at Stiles who surprisingly beat Scott to my room.  
"Easy Abby."  
Clinging to Stiles, allowing myself to break down.  
"I'm gonna call Derek."  
Feeling Stiles nod in agreement, I refused to move.  
"Abby? What happened?"  
Looking up at the teenager I had known all his life.  
"I'll tell everyone at once, ok?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
Smiling he helped me stand back on my feet and led me downstairs. Sitting on the couch next to Scott we waited for Derek to show up.  
After a few minutes he arrived practically yelling at Scott until I told him to shut up.  
Standing in the middle of the living with everyone sitting around me, including Erika and Isaac.  
"When I left you Derek, my cousin Jen picked me up, and she told me I had been adopted. Apparently my real parents were actually my old alpha and his mate, then she handed me over to Gerard for money, and he did this."  
Turning around I lifted the back of my shirt almost taking it off, revealing the missing tattoo, and who knows how many cuts.  
Turning back around after straitening my shirt I explained how Allison saved me, and ending up here.

Deciding to go back to my apartment with Derek instead of stay and scare my mom with my injuries. Easing my way into the back seat; slowly falling asleep on Isaac's shoulder.  
Waking up a few hours later, I realized Derek was carrying me to my room.  
"I can't believe my own family would set me up like that."  
Looking down in surprise Derek held me closer to him.  
"You'll be ok Abby."  
"They cut my packs mark out of me Derek. Burned my jacket; hell, I'm pretty sure if Chris hadn't stepped in the younger hunters would have raped me."  
Growling Derek laid me on my bed, grabbing his hand before he could leave.  
"Stay with me tonight? I know I'm gonna have nightmares, and I'd rather not wake up the betas."  
Nodding he took off his jacket and shirt and slid in next to me, allowing me to use his arm as a pillow before exhaustion set in. Curling up I fell asleep, praying tomorrow would be better.

**OH MY GOD!  
That was so much fun to write  
I'm sorry if Abby is starting to act a little marry sue ish.  
Which I will gladly explain why she went from a bad ass to being weak is simply because she's so close to going into heat, I promise she'll be back to normal soon.  
I have a plan!  
So just hang on and remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh Lord, all I'm gonna say is that was one hell of an episode!  
Can't wait for the next one!  
Anyway!  
Thank you kid23jk7, xuanny, Team-Sooric-Delena, and TrueLove-WillWait for reviewing!  
I was gonna update on Friday, but I decided to just give yall a longer chapter this week!**

Chapter 6

"It'll only hurt for a second."  
"Yes sir."  
Bending to the side I watched as Demetri's blonde hair hovered over my exposed skin for a few seconds, Abigail petted my hair, watching her mate as well. Seeing his canines extend, gasping in pain as he bit into my skin three times. Tears sprang to my eyes as he pulled back and I was aloud to stand back up. Smiling threw the pain at the man I admired more than my own father, until a bullet barreled threw his chest, collapsing onto me, I tried to hold him up but his weight was to much for me.  
"Be strong my daughter."  
And just like that he disappeared, looking up in rage at the hunter. Next thing I knew I was back in that house, chained to the ceiling, struggling to get free, I could feel the fresh blood running down my back.  
Looking up as the steel door opened, shaking as I tried my best not to turn, and a white figure approached me.

Shooting out of bed, I looked around in panic. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I continued to look around.  
"What's wrong?"  
Turning to see a barely awake Derek, flinging myself against his chest as a sob broke from my throat, waking Derek up completely.  
"What happened?"  
Clinging to him I explained what my dream was about. Sighing he bent down and kissed me to calm me down.  
"You're going to be ok."  
"No, I'm not. That ass destroyed every connection I had to my real parents."  
Running a hand over my now healed skin, sighing he slid out of bed, grabbing my hand lightly leading me into the kitchen. Making me sit at the table as he started looking in one of the cabinets; listening closely I could hear the betas sleeping in their rooms.  
Feeling the familiar pain in my stomach, glaring at it in annoyance.  
"I really can't wait for this to be over."  
Laughing he handed me an attempted breakfast of some sort.  
Snorting I picked at the weird breakfast, discovering it wasn't that bad.  
"Thanks."  
Smirking he sat across from me as the two betas walked into the kitchen, taking one sniff of the air. Both turned to look at me as I shared a knowing look with Derek.  
Erika was the first to react, walking closer to me, sniffing at me again. At a loss for words she sat next to me.  
"You smell…different."  
Laughing I handed her an apple.  
Watching Isaac, I could tell he was confused by the scent.  
"Why do you smell so different?"  
Laughing I turned back to Erika.  
"It's a pure werewolf thing."  
"Oh."  
Laughing we went back to our breakfast to see Derek launch himself at Isaac, tackling him to the ground, jumping up from the table grabbing Derek away from the teenager.  
"Erika, take Isaac and go to school. Now. Don't come back till tomorrow."  
"Right."  
Grabbing Isaac, still in his wolf form, Erika pulled him out of the house. Turning my gaze back to Derek, sighing as his wolf form growled at me. Not fighting against me, just growling.  
Slipping into my wolf form, a growl escaping my throat.  
"Calm down Derek."  
My tone deliberately challenging the alpha.  
"Bitch."  
Growling I threw him into a wall, scoffing he brushed himself off. Walking over he returned the favor, my back slamming into the table. Growling I flung myself at the alpha, claws raised ready to strike. He simply tossed me to the side.  
Finally getting mad he grabbed me by the back of my neck and led me down the hall. Kicking, screaming, and growling all the way.  
Throwing me onto his bed with a growl; slipping into my human form, looking up at Derek. Watching as he stalked towards me.  
Jumping out of his bed, managing to sprint pass the male, hearing him growl in annoyance and give chase behind me. Reaching the woods, slipping into my wolf form, I took off as fast as my legs would carry me, feeling something hard slam into my side sending me sprawling across the ground, looking up in a daze to see a wolf that wasn't Derek pinning me to the ground.  
Growling at the new male, kicking my feet into his stomach sending him off of me; deciding to find Derek and deal with him rather than be taken against my will. Taking off at a run, nearly colliding with said alpha; sliding to a stop he sniffed at me for a second before growling. Calming down back to my human form; carefully walking around him, kissing his cheek before running back to the apartment; stopping in the kitchen, only to be picked up and carried to Derek's room. Not missing the drying blood on his right hand.  
Laughing I looked up at the alpha, kissing his neck, earning a slight growl from the alpha.  
Dropping me on his bed, I yanked off my shirt. Spotting Derek, finally back in his human form, watching my every move, standing up on the bed, slowly slipping off my yoga pants; smirking at the look the alpha was giving me. Jumping down, strutting over to the alpha, kissing his cheek; knowing better than to kiss him on the lips just yet. Sliding my fingers down his built chest; resting on his hips for a second before turning and stepping back onto the bed. Taking a deep breath reaching behind me I unclasped my bra, throwing it to the side with the rest of my clothes. Taking another deep breath; falling back on the bed waiting for the alpha to make his move. Feeling the bed shift; grinning as he kissed from my ankle up to my thigh, over my stomach, nipping lightly at my hips, over my breast, up my neck and finally landing on my lips. Whimpering when his sharpened canines cut into my lip; pulling back I glared at him. Lifting my leg I realized he, at some point, had relieved himself of his pants and boxers. Smirking he ran a hand down between my legs. Whimpering at his touch, begging him to take me already; gently he tugged my underwear off never breaking eye contact. As he slipped a finger in I could feel my eyes changing.  
"Please?"  
Smirking he pushed another finger in, causing me to whimper at him again.  
"Patients Abby."  
Growling, I ground my hips into his hand.  
"Do I look patient to you?"  
Laughing he pulled his fingers out, positioning himself at my entrance.  
"Fine."  
Growling he slid into me, arching into him, slipping into my wolf form. Starting a slow pace that quickly escalated into an almost frantic one; growling at me he slipped into his wolf form, turning me onto my stomach. Whimpering as he pounded into me, his claws biting into my hips, hitting my climax, he quickly followed. Collapsing onto the bed slipping back to my human form as a strong arm wrap around me pulling me against his chest; laughing to himself he asked me:  
"That wasn't so bad was it?"  
"Shut up."  
Laughing I turned over, smiling at Derek.  
"Well, guess I could've done worse."  
Smirking he cupped my cheek.  
Opening his mouth to say something when Erika barged into the room.  
"Derek!"  
Growling at the beta he fixed her in a glare as I pulled a sheet up to cover myself.  
"This better be important."  
Rolling her eyes, Erika took in both of our appearances.  
"We saw the canima downtown."  
Sighing he looked down at me, obviously torn.  
Turning my attention to the blonde, smiling lightly at her.  
"We'll go track it down Erika, you and Isaac aren't experienced enough to handle it."  
Without arguing she left us to get dressed. Kissing Derek one more time I grabbed a pair of jeans and a navy blue tank top. Smirking as Derek changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, white wife beater, and his leather jacket. Nodding we hurried down stairs, jumping into his Camero.  
Reaching downtown we spotted the canima running by.  
"That's Jackson."  
"Great."  
Hopping out of the car we slipped into our wolf forms, chasing the poor creature.  
Keeping close behind Derek; jumping over a fence and taking off again. Stopping under a bridge I looked over at Derek.  
"Where did it go?"  
As if to answer my question it jumped down from its hiding spot growling at us, annoyed we growled back. Whipping its tail at us, charging at the canima; I attempted to attack it, grabbing my shirt it tossed me a good fifteen feet back. Landing hard on my back, shaking my head I watched Derek and the canima going at it, jumping to my feet when it had Derek pushed against a pillar. About to rush in until the canima jumped onto the ceiling, suddenly a transformer exploded sending the canima to the ground. Grabbing Derek by his collar, he threw him back towards me. Steadying the alpha, we watched from the shadows as Chris Argent shot the canima, falling back it snuck around the hunter, kicking him in the chest. Seeing Gerard Argent stand in front of the infamous black SUV, my blood ran cold. All of a sudden Scott came out of nowhere tackling the canima before looking at Gerard and taking off after the lizard like creature.  
Looking at Derek, we took off after it.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know."  
Spotting Stiles about to sneak up on Scott, I came to a stop. Derek paused looking at me.  
"I have to be sure he's ok."  
Nodding he went back to searching for the canima, while I walked over to the teenagers, just as Stiles scared Scott.  
"Sorry, sorry, did you see where he went?"  
"I lost him."  
"What, you couldn't catch a scent?"  
"I don't think he has one."  
"Any clue where he's goin'?"  
"To kill someone."  
"Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that, good makes perfect since now."  
Shaking my head, keeping hidden for a few seconds, almost laughing at the look Scott gave Stiles.  
"What? Scott come on? I'm a hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone ok? Sarcasm is my only defense."  
"Just help me find it."  
Laughing I made my presence known.  
"Calm down boys, we'll find Jackson."  
"Abby? What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for the canima, what else?"  
Dumbfounded Scott took in my appearance.  
"Why do you smell like Derek?"  
"He's my mate."  
"Mate?"  
Laughing I shook my head at Stiles.  
"I'll explain later, right now, we need to find Jackson."  
"Dude?"  
Seeing Stiles expression, Scott and I turned around to see a tail slipping into a window of the club we were next to.  
"See that?"  
"He's inside."  
"What's he gonna do in there?"  
"I know who he's after."  
Turning to Scott to see him focused on the line of men trying to get into the club.  
"What? How? Did you smell something?"  
"Armani."  
Confused I watched a good looking teenager enter the club.  
Walking to the backdoor, almost laughing as Stiles tried to open the locked door.  
"Alright, maybe there's like a window we can climb threw."  
Shaking my head, watching Scott tear off the handle.  
"Or, some kind of handle we can rip off with super natural strength, how did I not think of that one?"  
Laughing I patted him on the back.  
Entering the club, blocking out the pounding club music, almost doubling over when Stiles was grabbed by drag queens and it finally dawned on the two that they were in a gay club.  
"Dude, everyone in here is a dude, I think we're in a gay club."  
"Man nothing get's past those king werewolf senses. Huh Scott?"  
Laughing I grabbed Stiles.  
"Sorry guys; this one's mine."  
The drag queens gave me a mean look as I dragged Stiles away.  
"Thanks Abby."  
"No problem Stiles."  
Following Scott over to the bar, greeting a few of the guys I actually knew.  
"Two beers."  
"IDs?"  
Shaking my head as the two dug out their IDs. Turning to me the bartender smiled.  
"What'll it be?"  
"Sex on the beach?"  
Nodding he grabbed the boys IDs, giving them a bemused laugh.  
"How bought two cokes?"  
"Rum and coke sure!"  
Laughing at Stiles for a second as he looked quiet proud of himself for being a smartass; taking in the look the bartender gave him, I started laughing harder.  
"Cokes fine actually, I'm driving anyway."  
Motioning to a shirtless guy behind the bar, as he handed me my drink; paying the bartender and apologizing for the two idiots. Nearly falling over as the shirtless guy gave them their drinks, as Stiles reached for his wallet, the guy explained it was paid for and motioned to a guy drinking a beer.  
"Ah shut up."  
"We didn't say anything."  
"Yeah well your face did."  
Turning around, looking at the ceiling, I spotted Jackson in an instant.  
"Hey, found Danny."  
"I found Jackson."  
Placing my drink on the counter, debating how to go about getting the canima out of the club.  
"Get Danny."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
Nodding at Scott we extended our claws.  
"Works for me."  
Maneuvering a part of the dance floor that was less crowded, my eyes locked onto the canima, until the fog machines turned on.  
All of a sudden the canima dropped and started paralyzing people.  
"Jackson."  
Looking up, seeing the red eyes of my alpha, right before he attacked the poor creature and they both took off.  
Grabbing Stiles as Scott, Derek, and Jackson somehow left my line of sight.  
"Come on, we need to find everyone."  
"What happened?"  
"I really don't know."  
Running out of the club and around to the side of building we came across Scott kneeling over a bloodied, barely breathing, naked, Jackson.  
"What do we do with him now?"  
"We need to get him out of here. Scott, go see if your friend saw anything, Stiles, me and you are gonna put Jackson in your jeep."  
"Right."  
Watching Scott take off before I picked up the injured boy.  
"Stiles grab his feet."  
Stiles nodded in shock that I had no problem picking up the teen.  
Slipping him into the backseat, watching as Stiles wrapped him in a blanket. Thinking fast I ran to the opposite side of the jeep, sliding in next to the teen, placing his head in my lap.  
Watching Stiles close the door and run to the drivers side, hopping in, slamming the door.  
"What now?"  
"I don't know."  
Finally Scott joined us.  
"I couldn't get anything out of Danny."  
"Ok, can we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me?"  
Just as Stiles started the jeep a sheriff's car pulled in front of us.  
"Oh my God, oh my God could this get any worse?"  
Jackson groaned in my lap.  
"That was rhetorical."  
"Get rid of him."  
"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff."  
"Do something."  
Stiles scrambled out of the jeep as Jackson tried to get up.  
"Jackson, Jackson, be quiet."  
Thinking fast Scott shoved Jackson back down.  
Watching Stiles try to keep his dad occupied, Jackson groaned again.  
"Jackson be quiet."  
"What's happening?"  
"Jackson, I'm sorry."  
Wincing as Scott punched Jackson to make him be quiet.  
Finally Stiles was aloud to drive the jeep away from the crime scene.  
"Guys, unless you want Derek to track you down and finish Jackson off, you need to let me out."  
"Are you sure?"  
Sighing I nodded.  
Stiles pulled to the side of the road as I pulled out my cell phone.  
"I'll call you later."  
Nodding Stiles took off. Looking around I started walking, not bothering to call my mate.  
Seeing lights shinning from behind me, eventually a black SUV, that I knew all to well, pulled up next to me.  
"Abby?"  
Sighing, I turned and spotted Chris and Gerard. Painting on a fake smile.  
"Mr. Argent, always a pleasure to see you. What are you doing out here?"  
"I could as you the same thing Abby."  
"Oh, my, boyfriend and I got into a fight and I needed to get some air. Cool off."  
"Can we give you a ride?"  
"I'm ok, yall continue on your way."  
"I would feel better if we could give you a ride."  
Sighing, I nodded, knowing they wouldn't leave until I agreed.  
Getting into the SUV, watching their every move.  
"Where can we take you Abby?"  
"There's a gas station, bought a mile from here?"  
Glancing at me as he pulled back onto the disserted road, nodding in understanding; pulling out my phone, I texted Derek where to pick me up.  
"How's your back?"  
Glaring at the older Argent.  
"Now that my $500 tattoo is gone? It's sooo much better."  
Rolling my eyes, practically jumping out of the car as we came to a stop outside the gas station.  
"Thanks for the ride Mr. Argent."  
Turning around, smiling when I spotted Derek leaning against his Camero.  
Skipping over, kissing his cheek as I climbed into his car. Watching as Derek glared at the Argents before sliding into the drivers seat.  
"Why were you with the hunters?"  
"They offered me a ride, and wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes."  
Sighing we headed back to the apartment.

**Hope everyone liked it!  
Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!  
New chapter is up!  
Big thanks to Lycan Lover 411, zouzou816, snickerzNjeLLybeanz, and Derekhaheismylover4ever for reviewing!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Zipping up Erika's shirt (if you could call it that) I sighed.  
"Be careful, hun."  
Laughing she pulled on her jacket.  
"Always am."  
Watching the betas leave the apartment, I looked around at the mess the two had made while Derek and I had been chasing down the kanima. Looking towards the gym I sighed again, Derek had locked me out early this morning.  
"I leave them alone for three hours and they destroy my house. Lord give me strength."  
Shaking my head I went about cleaning up the trashed out kitchen, until my phone rang. Looking towards the gym again, I answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
'Abby?'  
"Mom? What's wrong?"  
Hearing her sigh, I took a seat, smiling as Derek finally emerged from the gym, giving me a curious look as he grabbed some water.  
'I think Scott and Alison are having sex.'  
"Mom, I really don't want to know about Scott's love life, ok?"  
'I don't either, but it's my job, and I thought they broke up.'  
"I thought so to, but, they are teenagers. Maybe they got back together?"  
'I'm going to go talk to Alison's mom at the school.'  
"Don't embarrass Scott mom, I can do it for you. He won't be as embarrassed if he sees me at the school."  
'If he gets embarrassed he deserves it.'  
"Alright."  
'You can meet me over there, I'm leaving now.'  
"I can do that, I'll see ya in a bit."  
Clicking the phone off, I tuned to my mate.  
"Seems Scott's secret is out."  
"Didn't take long."  
"Nope, I'm gonna meet my mom at the school to make sure Mrs. Argent doesn't do anything to threaten her."  
Sighing he looked down at me, smirking at the slightly fresh claw marks on my hips. Standing up I hugged him. Running his fingers over the marks lightly causing me to hiss.  
"Be careful."  
"Always."  
Kissing his cheek, I made my way to our room to change.  
Pulling on a purple dress with a halter top and A line skirt that hit three inches above my knee. Pulling on a pair of brown leather cowboy boots, light make up and curling my blonde hair I headed back into the kitchen. Smirking at the look Derek gave me.  
"Appropriate for meeting a hunter under neutral terms?"  
Nodding he walked over, twirling one curl around his finger.  
"I think I need a new pack mark."  
Laughing he gave me a quick kiss.  
"I think that can be arranged."  
"Good."  
Kissing him again, pulling back, I grabbed my keys and headed to my truck.

Pulling up in front of the school, seeing my mom waiting on me; I took a deep breath before sliding out of the truck.  
"Here goes nothin'."  
Smiling as I reached my mom, trying to look casual about meeting with the bitch of a hunter.  
"Hey mom."  
Laughing she pulled me into a quick hug.  
"You look cute, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"  
"Just cleaning my roommates mess up."  
Nodding we headed into the school, looking around I arched an eyebrow at the cameras everywhere.  
'Is this a high school or a prison?'  
Reaching the office I took another deep breath, following my mom into the office, not surprised to see the hunter herself behind the front desk.  
"Hi there."  
"Oh, I'll make an announcement to have Scott brought to the office."  
Trying not to scoff as the hunter reached for the phone while glaring at me.  
"Um actually I came here to talk to you."  
"Me?"  
Taking a deep breath, I smiled at my mom.  
"Actually, Mrs. Argent, can you tell me where Scott is? I have something to tell him. It's important."  
Taking in my appearance, noticing how much skin my dress showed.  
"He's in the library, but, I can't let you walk around the school dressed like that."  
"I know for a fact that most of the girls wear less."  
Turning to my mom, saying I would see her later I headed towards the library. Getting the feeling something bad was going to happen, reaching the library I wasn't surprised to see Erika, Stiles, Scott, who I assumed to be Alison, Jackson, and some kid I didn't know sitting in detention.  
Quietly slipping into the library; knowing Erika and Scott had noticed me, I kept quiet, watching the teacher in curiosity. Tall, pale, a black non-expensive looking blazer, short, black hair, and black glasses. All in all I classify him as a prick.  
As he started to pack up so did the teenagers causing him to laugh, in the most annoying way that screamed arrogance. Covering my nose as cheap cologne hit my senses.  
Obviously a man that thought highly of himself, who needed to be knocked down a few pegs.  
"No, I'm sorry, yes I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelfing. Enjoy the rest of your evening."  
Shaking my head as he turned around, finally spotting me leaning next to the door with my arms crossed.  
"And who are you?"  
"Not someone you can bully like these kids."  
"Obviously not a student, and no guest sticker I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"And if I refuse?"  
"Then I call security."  
Pushing off the wall I pouted.  
"I just wanted to see my baby sister, go ask Mrs. Argent, she sent me down here."  
"Oh, I will."  
Walking out the door; giving me one final look before walking off. Turning to the teens a smile playing on my lips.  
"How do yall stand that prick? I wanted to rip his throat out."  
Erika smiled at me as she grabbed a cart to put up so we could go home.  
Spotting Alison walking over, I realized we hadn't officially met yet.  
"You must be Alison Argent. Scott has told me quiet a bit about you."  
"I am, and who are you?"  
"I'm Abby McCall, Scott's older sister."  
Shaking her hand before grabbing a few books to help put up; knowing I wasn't going to leave until Erika was ready, might as well do something.  
All of a sudden the kanima started to destroy the library, knocking the lights out sending glass flying everywhere, knocking books off the shelves, destroying tiles in the ceiling. Knocking me off my feet, landing hard on my back, sitting up I looked for the creature. Seeing it standing next to a chalk board; watching as it looked at Scott and started righting on the bored, almost like it was possessed. Standing still for a second before he took off threw a window. Looking at the board, gasping as I read it:  
Stay out of my way or I'll kill you all  
'This is bad.'  
Hearing Erika scream I looked over to see Stiles holding her saying something about her having a seizer.  
'But, she's a wolf, she shouldn't be sick anymore.'  
"We need to get her to a hospital."  
"D-Derek, we need Derek."  
Pressing my fingers into her neck, feeling her racing pulse.  
"We need to get to Derek. Now."  
Nodding Scott picked her up and I led them back to my truck.  
"Why your truck?"  
"It's faster."  
Stiles slid into the back, holding Erika close, I couldn't help but smile thinking how cute they looked together, putting the truck in gear, high tailing it back to the apartment.

Leading the guys in, not surprised to not see Derek.  
"Derek!"  
"Basement!"  
Was all I heard, leading the teens through the kitchen, through the gym, and finally down the stairs. Just as Erika screamed again, catching Derek's full attention.  
Setting her on the ground Derek started barking orders.  
"Pull her up!"  
"Is she dying?"  
"She might, I…Which is why this is gonna hurt."  
Thinking fast he broke her arm, wincing a littler as the younger blonde screamed again.  
"You broke her arm!"  
"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt."  
Turning my head away as Derek dug his claws into her broken arm, blood pouring out of the wound.  
Walking away from the group; knowing Stiles would want some alone time with the girl I have started to treat like a younger sister.  
Seeing Derek and Scott approaching me, I sighed. Brushing off my dress; smiling lightly at Derek, hugging Scott lightly before we both looked at the alpha.  
"You know who it is."  
Looking accusingly at me for a second, he turned back to Scott.  
"Jackson."  
"You just wanted Erika to confirm that, didn't you?"  
Derek nodded as I shook my head.  
"I'm gonna help you stop him, as part of you pack."  
We both looked at Scott in shock.  
"If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."  
"And?"  
Derek looked at him a little smugly, waiting on an answer.  
"And we do it my way."  
Nodding I pulled Scott into another hug.  
"Welcome to the pack little brother."

**Oh LORD!  
I know it's shorter than normal, but, after seeing the preview for next week, I think the chapter is gonna be a lot longer.  
I'm still in shock about Scott FINALLY joining Derek's pack.  
Anyway, remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi yall!  
Ok, I know it's later than normal  
But I was catching my other stories up.  
Anyway, thank you **Cooky Crumbia, Team-Sooric-Delena, springer84691, Lycan Lover 411, Derekhaleismylover4ever, Zoey303, zouzou816,** and **ATLjunkie **for reviewing  
Please enjoy, admittedly it took me a few days to wrap my head around this episode.

Chapter 8

"I want you to follow Jackson, see if he's going to a party or anything."  
"Alright."  
Nodding Scott took off, Derek looked down at me for a second.  
"What?"  
"Trying to take over as Alpha?"  
Laughing I hugged him, forcing him to relax a little.  
"I'm your mate; that makes me the alpha female. Plus, Scott is my younger brother; that gives me the ok to boss him around a little."  
Smirking he kissed the top of my head.  
"What's your plan Derek?"  
"Kill the kanima."  
Sighing I pulled back, hearing my cell phone go off I answered it.  
"Yeah."  
'Meet me at the vets.'  
"Alright."  
Hanging up I looked over at my mate.  
"Grab Isaac, he needs to learn a few things, we're gonna meet Scott at the vet's."  
Sighing he smirked at me again, grabbing Isaac we headed to his car, sliding into the passenger seat. Looking out the window; absentmindedly grabbing his hand.

Reaching the vet's it was funny watching Scott's face as Derek and I got out, followed by Isaac.  
"What's he doing here?"  
"I don't trust him."  
"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either."  
"And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet, is he gonna help us or not?"  
Silently laughing at the boys, I looked over at the vet as he leaned against a door frame.  
"That depends, you're friend Jackson, are you planning to kill him or save him?"  
Shaking my head as Derek said kill and Scott said save at the same time.  
"Save him."  
Following him into the backroom the vet smiled at me. As he set a box filed with different kinds of wolfs bane on it. Watching as Derek grabbed Isaac's hand before he could grab a glass container.  
"Watch what you touch."  
"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"  
"No, I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's gonna be an effect defense against a paralytic toxin."  
"We're open to suggestions."  
"What about an effect offense?"  
"We already tried, I nearly took its head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just get's back up."  
"Has it shown any weaknesses?"  
"Only one, it can't swim."  
"Does that go for Jackson as well?"  
"No, he's the captain of the swim team."  
"Essentially you're trying to catch two people."  
Rocking back on my heels I watched as the vet grabbed a weird looking pendent out of a drawer.  
"A puppet, and a puppeteer. One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?"  
"I don't think Jackson could do it, his mother died pregnant to and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to somebody else."  
"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murders, if Jackson kills the wife the baby dies to."  
"Does that mean your father was a murder?"  
"Wouldn't surprise me if he was."  
"Hold on, the book says there bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if something affecting the kanima also affects its master?"  
Watching as the vet circled the pendant with a black powder.  
"Meaning what?"  
"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them."

Driving Scott home he filled us in about the party.  
"Try to get tickets. I'll see what I can do."  
Pulling up to the house, Scott sighed and nodded before hopping out, so we could continue the drive back to the apartment.  
"How did everything get so screwed up?"  
"Just did."  
Scoffing, he pulled in front of the apartment. Hoping out, I waltzed into our room, grabbing my cell phone. Deciding to call in a favor so Isaac and Erika will be able to go to the party, and hopefully take out Jackson.  
"Hey D."  
'Oh my lord, Abby? What cha been up to?'  
"Not much hun, just need to call in a favor."  
'What kind of favor?'  
"That party your group is throwing tonight? I need two tickets."  
'Fine, yeah, I can do that.'  
"Thank you."  
'Should I put your name on the list?'  
"No, Isaac and Erika."  
'Alright, I'll make sure they get in.'  
"Thanks D."  
Hanging up, I looked over at Derek.  
"Those two will be aloud in."  
"How do you have connections everywhere?"  
"I made friends with the right people in high school and with my old pack."  
Smirking as he grabbed my hips.  
"Well aren't you being very touchy feely today."  
"Can't help it."  
Laughing I spun around.  
"So your not mad about me taking over?"  
"Well, I never said that."  
Tilting my head a little, screaming a little as he threw me over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You'll see."  
"Derek, seriously put me down."  
"Nope."  
Feeling a little dizzy I started to panic.  
"Please? I don't feel so good."  
Sighing he placed me on my feet, nearly falling backwards he grabbed my shoulders.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'll be ok."  
Growling his eyes flashed at me.  
"What is wrong?"  
Sighing as he paused after every word.  
"I don't know, I just felt sick for a second."  
Obviously confused he grabbed my hand leading me to our room.  
"Let's get some sleep ok? The party is tomorrow night."  
"Fine."

Arriving at the warehouse the next night, we came across the Argent clan. Keeping to Derek's right as another beta covered his left.  
"Derek, back off."  
"Back off? That's really all you got? I gotta be honest Chris, I was really excepting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter."  
"Ok then, how bout didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?"  
At that his lackeys cocked their guns.  
"That one sounded pretty good."  
As the hunters fired we dodged behind a dumpster.  
When they stopped to reload we made our move, flipping over a hunter I knocked him off his feet. Realizing it was the kid that shot me with the arrow, I quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly. Seeing Derek getting tasered, slight panic racing threw my veins until he pulled on the wires and threw the hunters into each other. Nodding at each other, I focused on another hunter. Feeling a few bullet's wiz past my head.  
I dodged my way back behind the dumpster, grabbing my shoulder seeing blood I sighed. The other wolfs joined me after a few seconds, completely out of breath.  
"I think I stopped healing."  
"Bullets, they're laced with wolfs bane. You got to get to the car."  
"What about you?"  
"I have to find Scott. Go. Go!"  
As the beta left Derek looked over at me.  
"You alright?"  
"What's wrong with Scott?"  
"I don't know."  
Rolling my eyes, he helped me stand and we made our way to the front of the warehouse.  
Seeing Erika and Isaac trapped because of the dust, we heard the one sound I never wanted to hear.  
Scott howling.  
"Scott?"  
"What?"  
"Break it."  
"What? No way."  
"Scott's Dying!"  
"Okay, what? How do you know that?"  
"Oh, My God, Stiles! I just know! Break it!"  
Bending down Stiles whipped his hands over the powder, breaking it's bound around the building.  
Forgetting about my shoulder I followed Derek into the warehouse, finding him in a back room lying on the floor, I let Derek handle the hunter while I ran over to Scott.  
Rolling my brother over I checked his pulse.  
"Wake up Scott, you can't leave us."  
Thinking fast Derek pulled him out of the warehouse and over to his car.

Driving to the vet's I tried to calm down Derek who was a bit frantic. Carrying Scott inside, we watched as the vet worked on him. When he was done he worked on Derek's forearm. After wrapping it he turned to me. Pulling my shirt to the side he inspected the bullet hole. As he was wrapping my shoulder (again) I decided to ask him about what had happened yesterday.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of coarse."  
"Yesterday, I felt really sick, only for maybe five minutes."  
Looking at me hard for a second he nodded.  
"Let me do some blood work, I think I know what's wrong. But I want to be sure."  
"Ok."  
Seeing the needle, a small whimper escaped, causing Derek to stand next to me.  
"How do you have tattoos and are afraid of needles?"  
"I like a tattoo gun."  
Laughing a little he rubbed my back. Feeling the sting of the needle, I turned into him a little. Causing both the men to laugh; pulling the needle out the vet smiled at me before walking to the back saying it was gonna take a few minutes.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
After a few minutes the vet walked back in with a smile on his face.  
"Just what I thought."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You're pregnant."

**Bum bum bum!  
**Yes I know, I'm evil.  
But remember to review and tell me what you think of this little twist.  
Again sorry for updating so late.  
See ya next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey yall!  
Hope everyone loved the last episode as much as I did, I'm just gonna say I called who controls the kanima like two/three weeks ago.  
Anyway, thank you **Derekhaleismylover4ever**, **melbelprincess**, **Lycan Lover 411**, **zouzou816**, **kid23jk7**, **ATLjunkie**, **piper**, and **Zoey303 **for reviewing!  
Really does mean a lot to me guys!  
Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 9

Placing a hand on my slim stomach starring in wonder for a moment before looking up at the vet and nodding, turning my attention to my mate; almost falling over at the look on his face. The shock hadn't warn off yet and Scott was finally waking up.  
"What's wrong with Derek?"  
Smiling I hugged him as he sat up.  
"He's in shock, don't worry. How are you?"  
"Shock? Over what?"  
Laughing I watched as Derek slowly began to register he was going to be a father.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Scott looked at me in shock before hugging me with a grin on his face.  
"Congrats sis."  
"Thanks Scott, let's head back to the apartment. Give you time to heal before mom sees you."  
Nodding in agreement, I grabbed the smirking Derek and we made our way out to the car.

Shaking my head I couldn't understand why they liked the basement, but I took a seat and watched the two, knowing they were both on edge I decided to keep my opinions to myself for once.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of use is gonna be too hurt to heal."  
"Ugh, I get it, we can't save Jackson."  
"We can't kill em either. I've seen a lot of things Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger."  
"But how do we stop him?"  
"I don't know. I don't even know if we can ."  
"Maybe we should just let the Argent's handle it."  
"I'm the one who turned em, it's my fault."  
"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past right?"  
"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple."  
"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"  
"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"  
"Because you always are keeping something from me."  
Smirking to myself as the two sounded so much like each other.  
"He's got a point."  
Derek glared at me before focusing on my stomach for a minute before turning his focus back to Scott.  
"Well, maybe I do it to protect you."  
"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"  
"Go home, Scott. Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moons coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one."  
Sighing I could here the command in Derek's voice, standing up I hugged Scott.  
"I'll talk to you later, go get some rest. Don't tell mom she's about to be a grandma ok?"  
"I won't."  
Nodding I watched him leave, turning around I hugged Derek. Laughing a little as he pressed a hand over my stomach.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father."  
Smirking I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck before pulling back.  
"I want to replace my pack mark, with yours."  
Sighing I knew he knew I was gonna ask eventually.  
"No."  
Rolling my eyes, my fingers lightly tracing the tattoo on his back.  
"Yes."  
"Not gonna happen."  
Sighing again, kissing his jaw.  
"I want it before the baby comes and right now my body can still protect it's self as if nothing has changed, you know I'm gonna do it anyway, I would appreciate you coming with me so my artist can see what it should look like."  
Growling a little he kissed my forehead.  
"Fine."  
Half cheering when he caved.

"Abby! Sweetheart! I haven't seen you in three full years!"  
Laughing I hugged the tattoo artist that knew about my kind.  
"Hey Dan, missed you too."  
"So what are we doing today?"  
Turning to Derek waiting for him to turn around, sighing he turned and pulled up his shirt.  
"That's what I want."  
Squinting he took a closer look at it, making sure not to touch the alpha.  
"What about your other mark?"  
Sighing I pulled off my jacket, showing him the clean skin.  
"One of my enemies caught up to me and decided that I didn't need a reminder of my alpha, so I need a new one since I'm part of a new pack."  
Nodding he went to sketch the triskele.  
"You sure about this?"  
Laughing I hugged my mate.  
"He's one of the best, I trust him, and it'll be healed before tomorrow."  
Sighing he watched as I pulled my shirt up revealing my back to Dan.  
"Where do you want it Abby?"  
"Where my last one was."  
Feeling the paper be pressed against my back and be slowly pulled away.  
"Go see if that's what you want."  
Walking over to the mirror, smiling as the outline looked perfect.  
"That'll be perfect."  
Smiling he watched as I took a seat facing Derek, making sure not to flinch as the first line was created.

The next day I watched as Erika, Isaac, and Boyd walked into the basement, with the full moon tonight and it being the three beta's first, we were taking extra precautions. Derek placed some sort of chest on the floor. Flipping it over I smirked at the mark on the lid, smiling as Isaac bent down to trace it.  
"What is that?"  
"It's a triskele, spirals mean different things."  
All of us turned our attention as he explained the mark.  
"Past, present, and future. Mother, father, child."  
"You know what it means to me?"  
"Alpha, beta, omega?"  
Snorting at the look of surprise on Derek's face as the beta hit the nail on the head.  
"That's right, it's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas , but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas."  
"Like Scott?"  
Glaring at Isaac I had to suppress a growl from escaping.  
"Scott's with us."  
"Really? Then where is he now?"  
"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either, none of us will."  
Flinching as Derek pulled out some barbaric looking restraints from the chest.  
"There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."  
"Good thing I had my period last week, then."  
As the boy's looked disgusted I laughed with the girl standing next to me. Until Derek held up a head band of death looking thing.  
"Well, this one's for you."  
"Derek?"  
He gave me a look that said not now. Rolling my eyes I turned to see a paler Erika.  
"It'll be ok hun; the first moon is always the hardest."  
Sighing she nodded.  
As Derek finally finished explaining about the moon, I figured letting the pack in on our little secret couldn't be that bad.  
"Guys?"  
Derek turned to me immediately thinking something was wrong.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Erika squealed and hugged me while the boys looked shocked.  
"Congratulations!"  
Laughing I hugged her back.  
"Thanks Erika."

As night began to fall, Derek and I both realized we needed to get Erika hooked up, since hers would take the longest, after restraining Boyd we focused on Erika.  
"It's gonna hurt, but eventually the moon will take effect and you won't feel anything."  
Sighing she nodded as Isaac stood behind her between the bars that were set up.  
"What if we break free?"  
I sighed as the betas voiced some of their fears.  
"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heart beat."  
Sighing I tried to give Boyd a reassuring smile.  
"I need you to hold her."  
"So how come she gets to wear the headband?"  
"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you."  
I smiled at Erika as she looked a little proud of herself for proving her worth.  
"I've got an extra one if you really want it.  
"Nah, I'm all right."  
"You Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Wincing as Derek began to turn one of the screws, as Erika began to whimper I flinched. Remembering all to well what that pain was like, as her screams got louder. I almost bolted. Finally we were ready to work on Isaac, as the moon started to effect the teenagers.  
"How do you not feel this?"  
"I feel every second of it."  
"Then how do you control it?"  
"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you, bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."  
"What is it for you?"  
"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."  
"You mean Scott?"  
"Yeah. All right, that should do it."  
Hearing the two betas in the back growling I watched as a bar was forced out of the floor.  
Instinct taking over we realized we were out matched if the betas got loose.  
Sighing Derek pulled out his cell phone, calling Scott.  
"Scott could you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help."  
Hanging up we heard metal getting shredded.  
"Definitely gonna need some help"  
"No really?"  
He glared at me.  
"Go upstairs."  
"No, I'll go upstairs after I know they're not gonna kill each other."  
Groaning he extended his claws, nodding I did the same.  
Nodding we faced the betas.  
Having the distinct feeling I was gonna have to face Erika I left Derek to deal with Boyd.  
As she broke free, swiping at my face, I dodged. Feeling a sharp pain near my stomach I headed butted the wolf, knocking her out, and tying her back down. Looking over I saw Isaac holding Boyd down and Derek's wounds already healing.  
Grabbing my side I whimpered. Causing both of the wolfs to focus on me. Derek moved my hand aside and looked at the slowly healing wound.  
"You're gonna be ok."  
Turning to Isaac he chained him to the floor again.  
"Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor."  
"My father."  
"Your father used to lock you in a freezer in the basement to punish you."  
"He didn't used to."  
Nodding Derek walked out as I stayed to talk to Isaac.  
"What's your anchor Abby?"  
"My alpha."  
"Derek?"  
"No, the one from my old pack. Before I knew he was my father, he showed me everything."  
Isaac smiled in thought, sniffing the air I smelt something I didn't recognize. Following the scent I didn't see Derek and that had me worried, following it to Derek's old house, I started to panic. Reaching the basement of the old house I saw Derek's arm in a hole, and his eyes flash red once before going back to their natural hazel color.  
Keeling next to him, seeing my mate in so much pain, I didn't know what to do.  
That's when a figure appeared out of the hole Derek's arm was in.  
Pulling my mate closer to me as he tried to block me from this strange man.  
"I heard there was a party, don't worry. I invited myself."

Oh lord that was a blast to write!  
Hope everyone enjoyed it, I can't wait for the next episode, looks really good.  
Anyway, remember to review! And if you have questions don't be afraid to ask!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright!  
Brand new chapter!  
Thank you **Derekhaleismylover4ever**, **Lycan Lover 411**, **ATLjunkie**, **zouzou816**, **Guest**, t**wilight-hearts-gallagher**, and **crazyblonde13** for reviewing! I really love the reviews guys!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Watching the strange man leave with Lydia I turned my focus back to Derek who had passed out.  
"Derek?"  
Shaking his shoulder, he didn't respond.  
"Derek!"  
Panicked I shook him harder, not receiving a response I called the one man I knew would know what to do.  
'Hello?'  
"Doc?"  
'Abby? What's wrong?'  
"Can you come to Derek's house?"  
'Yeah, I'll be right there.'  
"Thank you."  
Hanging up, I stared down at my alpha.  
"Please be ok."

Hearing Doc walk in, sighing he looked down at Derek.  
"What happened?"  
"A man came out of the hole and then Derek passed out."  
"Do you know who he was?"  
"No."  
Nodding he knelt next to Derek.  
"Derek? You answer me Derek. We don't have much time."  
Pulling out a dog whistle, Doc blew on it, producing an annoying sound. Covering my ears until the noise stopped. Looking down, smiling as Derek looked around in a daze.  
"That sound? What was it?"  
Smiling Doc held up the whistle, standing up Doc and I both caught the alpha as he almost fell backwards.  
"You're gonna be weak for several hours."  
Looking down at the whole in the ground, sighing.  
"It actually happened."  
"Don't worry, you're still an alpha, but as usual not a particularly confident one."  
"Where is he?"  
"I wish I could tell you."  
Seeing Derek lose his temper a little, I grabbed his arm.  
"Then how bought you tell me what you're doing here and why you're helping me?"  
"Helping your family used to be a pretty important part of my life, helping you, is a promise I made to your mother. And Abby needs to stay stress free."  
Stepping back, Derek looked perplexed for a moment.  
"You're the one my sister talked about, she said you're a, kinda adviser?"  
"She's right, and I have some advise that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come with out a price, he'll be physically weak so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, he's cunning, he's gonna come at you Derek, try to twist his way inside your head, praying on you're insecurities, he'll tell you that's he's the only way you can stop Gerard, do not trust him."  
"I don't trust anyone."  
"I know, if you did you might be the alpha you like to think you are. Unfortunately the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."  
"Scott."  
"He's with Stylinsky right now you need to find him, you need to find him as fast you can, I've known Gerard for a long time, he always has a plan. And something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to."  
Nodding I thanked him and walked out to Derek's car.  
"This is crazy."  
Derek wouldn't look at me, keeping his focus on the road.  
"Who's Peter?"  
Sighing he didn't answer me.  
"Derek, talk to me, what's going on?"  
"Peter was my uncle, the alpha that turned Scott; that I killed."  
"But, how is he alive now then?"  
"I don't know."  
Sighing we pulled in front of the police station.  
"Why here?"  
"If he's with Styles, this is where they'll be."  
"Good point."  
Hopping out of the car, smiling at Derek before we entered the station; walking in I felt a sharp sting across my neck, and then my body went numb. Seeing Jackson, well half Jackson half kanima, smirking he picked me and Derek up, when the door leading back into the sheriff's office opened I heard Scott say 'Thank God.'  
Watching Jackson throw Derek on the floor, letting me go I fell on my back next to Derek.  
"Abby?"  
Ignoring my brother, my thought's went to my baby, all I could do was pray the toxins wouldn't affect it.  
"This is the one controlling him? This kid?"  
"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf, oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately, hunters, werewolfs, kanimas it's like a friggin Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"  
"An abomible snowman, but it's a more of a winter time thing. You know seasonal."  
Seeing Styles drop onto Derek.  
"Bastard."  
"Get him off of me."  
"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair. Coarse your girlfriend over there might want to know."  
"Shut up kid."  
Smirking he walked over and looked down at me, pressing his foot against my neck.  
"Must gotta suck though, have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."  
"Still got some teeth, come down here a little closer huh? See how helpless I am."  
"Yeah bitch."  
Panic started racing threw my veins as the kid pressed his boot further into my neck, I couldn't breath.  
Hearing a car pull up the kid stood up, lifting his boot off me. Gasping for breath, I glared at the kid.  
"Is that her? Do what I tell you too, and I won't hurt her, I won't even let Jackson near her."  
"Scott don't trust him."  
The kid grabbed Styles off of Derek, pressing his boot into his neck.  
"This better for you?"  
"Ok, Stop, Stop!"  
"Then do what I tell you to."  
"Stop!"  
Stepping off of Stiles I watched as Jackson dragged us further into the room.  
"Jackson please."  
Looking down at me, the kanima moved me so I was leaning against a wall, instead of on the floor.  
"Abby? You ok?"  
"I'll be fine Derek."  
"The baby?"  
"I don't know."  
"Baby?"  
Shifting my gaze to Stiles, who looked confused.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Hearing a gunshot, I tried to get up but my muscles wouldn't move.  
"The evidence is gone, why don't you just go?"  
"You think the evidence mattered that much? I want the book."  
"What book?"  
"The beastiary."  
I shared a look with Stiles and Derek.  
"Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."  
"I don't have it, it's Gerard's, what do you want it for anyway?"  
"I want answers."  
"Answers to what?"  
"To this."  
Lifting up his shirt, revealing grey scales like the kanimas.  
The two walked out, leaving Jackson to watch over us.  
Listening to Derek talking to Stiles, I realized I could move my feet.  
"Hey, you know what's happening in there?"  
"The books not gonna help him, you can't just break the rules, not like this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The universe balances things out, always does."  
"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"  
"Killing people himself."  
"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?"  
"Balance."  
"Well he believe us if we tell him that?"  
"Not likely."  
"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he get's that book, isn't he?"  
"Yep."  
"All right, so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?"  
"Unless we can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."  
"Wha—oh, what are you doing? Aw gross."  
Looking down I saw Derek digging his claws into his leg. Stiles smiled at me.  
"Pregnant huh?"  
"Yep."  
"So, there's gonna be little werewolfs running around?"  
Laughing a little as Derek growled at Stiles.  
"Something like that, yeah."  
Getting movement back in my calves, smiling as Stiles went back to questioning Derek.  
"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting less hypothetical?"  
"I think so, I can move my toes."  
Stiles sighed.  
"Dude, I can move my toes."  
Just like that the lights went out and the back up generators turned on, hearing gunfire I twitched.  
"The hell was that?"  
Seeing Scott run in he looked confused on who to grab.  
"Take him, go."  
Nodding he grabbed Stiles and got out of there, forcing myself up, I helped Derek as he slipped into his wolf form.  
"Get out of here Abby."  
"No, not till everyone is safe."  
Sighing he nodded and watched as I slipped into my wolf form, sneaking threw the building, we were searching for the kanima. Reaching the holding cells I spotted my mom an Derek focused on the kanima.  
"Mom!"  
"A-Abby?"  
Realizing I hadn't changed back, forcing myself back into my human form, smiling at her as the kanima knocked into me, as it was sniffing at our mom, Scott pulled it off. Feeling a hand pull me up and take off I sighed as I realized it was just Derek. Racing threw the halls we stopped as we heard Scott and Gerard's voices.  
"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this."  
"Trust me, I'm aware of that."  
"I've done everything that you've asked of me, I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted , I told you Matt was controlling Jackson."  
"And leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave him and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go! Go!"  
"You dropped this."  
"Go!"  
Seeing Scott run by, my heart stopped.  
_What has he done?  
_Looking at Derek, seeing the look of betrayal on his face, I knew I had to get us out of there and deal with Scott and my mother at a different time.  
"Derek, let's go. We can kill Scott later."

So?  
Review?  
I'll update with the new episode next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovely readers!  
Oh my God, what an episode!  
Just want to thank **Derekhaleismylover4ever**, **Cooky Crumbia**, **Lycan Lover 411**, **zouzou816**, **kid23jk7**, **Zoey303**, **crazyblonde13**, **twilight-hearts-gallagher**, **ATLjunkie**, **josie fanfiction stories**, and **xxSnOwAngelxx **for reviewing!  
I'm honestly giving this story everything I got yall; I have some major plans for this story.  
Any way, please enjoy!

Chapter 11

"He's mine that one, he's every last bit of my old mans son."  
Turning to the left in the mirror, singing along with my iPod, starring in wonder at the small baby bump that was starting to show. Placing both hands on my stomach, grinning in excitement before looking around the bathroom, Derek had decided to move everyone back to his house, and I wasn't happy about it.  
"I went from my beautiful master bathroom…to this."  
Turning to the right, spotting a familiar blonde standing behind me.  
"Hey Erica."  
She sighed as her gave wondered to my bump before falling to the floor.  
Pulling on a camo V neck shirt with silver studded wings in the back, turning to the teenager and leaning against the counter.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
"Boyd and I are gonna leave."  
"Leaving? The pack?"  
She nodded.  
"Erica, I've been an omega, it is the scariest thing a wolf can go threw. You don't want that."  
"I'm gonna go talk with Boyd, don't say anything to Derek."  
"I won't."  
Hugging the girl gently before she left to find Boyd and I left to find Derek, my mind still on the baby growing inside me. Walking downstairs tilting my head in confusion at the boxes stacked everywhere.  
"What's going on?"  
"Just looking."  
Glancing at Derek as he flipped threw a book, completely ignoring me. Sighing I walked over to him, smiling at how bright the sun was.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Have you talked to your mom yet?"  
"Not yet. Derek, look at me."  
Glancing at the ceiling he took a deep breath before focusing on me.  
"What is wrong?"  
"It's nothing Abby."  
Sighing I noticed he wouldn't look at my stomach. Smirking I grabbed his hand, placing it lightly over my bump.  
"Please, don't leave me out of the loop."  
Hearing footsteps I turned to see Erika and Boyd.  
"You decided, when?"  
"Tonight."  
"Everyone will be at the game, we figure it'll be the best time."  
"It's not like we want to."  
"What do you want?"  
"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago I wouldn't mind getting my license, I can't do that if I'm dead you know."  
"Well I told you there was a price."  
"You didn't tell us it would be like this."  
"Yeah but I taught you how to survive, we do it as pack, and you can't survive without an alpha."  
"We know."  
"You wanna look for another pack. How are you even gonna find one?"  
"I think we already did."  
Looking at Boyd in shock for moment, not to sure what to say. I've check the city, there are no other packs.  
"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling, it was unbelievable."  
"There must have been a dozen of them."  
"Maybe more."  
"Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the beau geste effect is? If they modulate their tones two wolfs can sound like twenty."  
"Look that doesn't matter ok? There's another pack out there, there's gotta be. We made up out minds."  
"You lost Derek, it's over, we're leaving."  
"No, no you're running, and once you start you will always be running."  
Watching the two walk out of the room, I glanced at Derek as he turned around, only to see Peter walk in front of the staircase. Seeing a piece of glass shooting passed my head, watching as the ex alpha grabbed it as it barely cut into his throat.  
"I expected a slightly normal welcome, but, I'll take it."  
"Abby, leave, now."  
Seeing how Derek was focused on the man, I decided to not argue with him.  
Walking out the door I could hear Derek say 'let's talk' and then there was a crash.  
_Family.  
_Rolling my eyes, I hopped onto my starburst green Arctic Cat ATV and headed into town, just as the sun was about to set.  
_Guess I better go see Doc, make sure the toxins didn't hurt the baby any._

Pulling up to the vet's office, smiling as I walked threw the door. As Doc looked up from some papers, a smile on his face like usual.  
"What can I do for you Abby?"  
"I was poised by the kanima, and I want to know if it hurt my baby or not."  
Sighing he shook his head.  
"You should be fine, I don't have the equipment running to check, come back tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Yes sir."  
Laughing I walked out, climbing back on the ATV, listening as a scream from Erika pierced threw the night.  
_What the hell is going on?  
_Following the scent of blood back threw the woods, far away from Derek's property line.  
_What were they thinking?  
_Racing threw the woods, spotting headlights not far away and hearing Erika screaming for someone to stop. Seeing Alison notch another arrow, my eyes flashing dangerously, pulling in front of the two betas, pulling out my .9 mm that I had remember to grabbed. Aiming just passed Alison's head, taking a warning shot. Smirking she shot me in the arm, growling I put down the hand gun and grabbed my shot gun from its case on the side of the ATV, keeping it locked on the hunters head.  
"Leave them alone and I won't have to kill you."  
"Think I'll miss the chance in taking out Derek's mate?"  
Growling I loaded the second barrel.  
_If this bitch tries to shoot me, I'm taking off her head.  
_Hearing a gun shot, I watched as Chris shot his daughters bow, only to turn to me.  
Listening to my gut, not sure if I wanted to get caught again and save the betas now, or go get Derek and not put my baby in any more risk.  
"I don't want to shoot you Abby. Not while you're pregnant."  
Seeing the shocked look in Alison's eyes as she grabbed her knife.  
Nodding I started the ATV, just as I was puling away from the group a bullet shot into one of my tiers.  
_Shit, not good.  
_Jumping off, running at full speed back to the house.  
My body hurting from running so fast for so long, finally reaching the house, pushing threw the front door with all my strength. Stumbling into the living room where Derek and Peter had been talking.  
"Abby? What happened?"  
Feeling light headed, almost falling over. Grabbing onto Derek as he reached me.  
"Alison Argent, she, captured, Erika, and Boyd, almost killed them."  
Panting with each word, trying not to pass out.  
"What?"  
"She almost got me, but Chris Argent stopped her. Saying he didn't want to shoot me because of the baby."  
Growling Derek sat me down on the stairs. Wrapping an arm around me, looking at the wound on my shoulder as it started to heal.  
"We have to save them; we both know how cruel the Argent's are."

And that's it for this week.  
Remember to review.  
I know it's a bit shorter, but the episode was weird to work with.  
Anyway, remember to review, and I'll see yall next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi yall!  
Ok, last chapter the season!  
Any way, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite the story!  
Can't wait till next season! Since I'm updating right after the show, I apologize for any grammar errors, I really waned to get this out as soon as possible so…  
Enjoy the chapter guys!

Chapter 12

Caching my breath I smiled at Derek.  
"There going to do something tonight. We have to get to the school. Now."  
Forcing myself to stand, ignoring the looks the former alpha and the alpha were giving me.  
"Derek you're driving."  
Nodding he pulled out his keys and we headed out to his car.

Allowing Peter to sit in the passenger seat, I slid into the black of the familiar Camero.  
Laing down, keeping a close eye on the strange man.  
"So, she's your mate?"  
"She is two feet away and can everything you are saying thank you very much."  
Smirking he glanced down at me as I heard Derek scoff.  
"To answer your question, yes, I am."  
"Pregnant and willing to fight for the pack."  
He turned to Derek, a slight smile on his face.  
"Good choice."  
Growling softly, I sat up as we reached the school.  
"Where is everyone?"  
Rolling my eyes, sniffing a little shaking my head as the scent of blood filtered threw my noise.  
"Locker room guys, the game is over."  
Smirking Derek grabbed my shoulder lightly before leading the way threw the school, and into the locker room. Almost laughing when I heard Isaac point out something about him getting a shoe and Scott getting a shirt. Standing to Derek's left, not knowing what to say to the teenagers as Derek spoke up.  
"We need to talk."  
"All of us."  
Looking over at Peter and back to Scott, I sighed again.  
"What the hell is this?"  
"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station."  
"Ok hold on, he threatened to kill my mom, and I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?"  
"He what?"  
Growling lightly as I made a silent vow to murder the hunter.  
"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one, have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."  
We all turned to Peter telling him to shut up.  
"Who is he?"  
"He's Peter, Derek's uncle, little while back he tried to kill us all, we set him on fire and Derek slit his throat."  
"That's good to know."  
_So that's what happened.  
_Rolling my eyes as we jumped back to the topic at hand.  
"Well, that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, Jackson's dead it just happened on the field."  
"Ok, why is no one taking this as good news?"  
"Because, if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen."  
"But why?"  
"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing quickly."  
Nodding I took charge again.  
"Ok, all those books back at the house, there has to be something in there about what is going on."  
Sighing everyone looked at me, as Peter leaned next to Derek.  
"Sure you're the alpha?"  
He glared at Peter as I rolled my eyes.

Reaching the house Scott was complaining about not being able to get a hold of Stiles while Peter pulled a box out from under the stairs, opening it to revile a white apple computer.  
Just as Scott got a call from our mom, hanging up he turned to me, waiting for orders.  
"She's freaking out about Jackson."  
"Take Isaac, see what's going on, call Derek if anything happens."  
"What do you want me to tell her?"  
Sighing I knew what he was talking about.  
"If the timing is right, tell her."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Nodding Scott and Isaac left as I turned to join the two at the computer, sighing a little when Peter finally pulled up the file on the kanima. Reading over his shoulder, looking for anything we didn't already know. Hearing Derek's phone go off he quickly answered it.  
"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."  
"That sounds sufficiently terrifying."  
Laughing a little as Derek rolled his eyes.  
"They also say he's staring to move."  
"Look, I think I found something, looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape."  
"You mean it can turn into something bigger?"  
"Bigger and bader."  
Clicking on a link my jaw dropped at the hell like creature.  
"Oh my God."  
"He's turning into that? That has wings."  
"I can see that."  
Derek pulled the phone back to ear as I pointed to an animation.  
"Scott bring him to us."  
"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it, maybe it's less frightening."  
Seeing the thing scream we all jumped and Peter closed the lap top.  
"Nope, definitely not, we should probably meet him half way."  
"Scott, get him out of there now, go now."  
Taking off I grabbed my keys, climbing into the driver's seat as the guys joined me.  
"Why your truck?"  
"Because, if we kill that thing, were gonna need something big enough to move it out of the city."  
"She's got a good point."  
"Thank you Peter."  
Taking off as fast as it could go, praying we would be able to kill the kanima before it finishes transforming.

Pulling into an alley way, laughing a little when Derek took off on all fours towards Scott, Isaac, and Chris?  
_What the hell is going on?  
_"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance."  
"Yep."  
"I'm here for Jackson. Not you."  
"Somehow I don't find that very comforting, get him inside."  
Following the group inside, smiling when Derek went to open the body bag.  
"Ok, well hang on a second, you said you knew how to save him."  
"We're past that."  
"Well what about."  
"Think about it Scott, Gerard controls him now, alright, he's turned Jackson into his own person guard dog."  
Blocking everything out, a weird smell hitting me in the face.  
Walking over, knocking Derek out of the way as the Kanima woke up, it claws sinking in just above my stomach, gasping in pain. It threw me across the ware house.  
Sliding across the floor, grabbing my stomach in pain, barely registering Derek by my side.  
"I'll be ok, I'll be ok. Kill the Kanima."  
"Alright."  
Kissing his cheek he flipped over some wood and out of my sight.  
Waiting for my wound to heal, listening to the fight, seeing Peter approaching me with caution.  
"What's happening?"  
"You're losing the baby."  
Whimpering in pain as my body began to register the lost of life within me.  
In a daze I stood up to see Gerard put his wrist into Derek's mouth, as Scott threw Derek aside I quickly rushed to him. Feeling the blood drip down my legs, sitting next to him, looking over at Gerard. A ringing had started in my ears drowning out everything else.  
As blood spilt out of Gerard's bite, eyes and noise. Wincing when he threw up blood.  
Feeling Derek pull me up, my body slowly going numb. Closing my eyes for a second, blacking out for a few minutes, coming back shaking my head a little to see Jackson standing away from Lydia. Balancing on my feet watching as both Derek and Peter stabbed Jackson in the stomach, walking back to me, Derek held me steady, as everyone watched Jackson transform into a werewolf, letting out a growl before turning human again.  
"That's a new one."  
Everyone glanced at me before deciding to go there separate ways. Derek and Isaac turned to me.  
"What happed?"  
"I…had a miscarriage."  
Just saying the word made me break down in tears, clinging to my mate. Hearing him growl lightly before hugging me to him.

Forcing myself to remain calm as we approached the old house, only to see a mark I knew well.  
"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry?"  
"What is it? What does this mean?"  
"It's their symbol, it means they're coming."  
"Who?"  
"Alpha's."  
"More than one?"  
"A pack of em."  
"An alpha pack, and their not coming, their already here."  
Looking at the three wolfs, my heart dropped.  
"We're all gonna die."  
Turning to me Derek sighed and kissed my cheek.  
"We'll see."  
"That is so not encouraging."

OMG!  
Remember to review!  
I can't believe this season is over!  
Seriously tell me what you think.  
I will see everyone in season 3!


	13. Christmas Special

**Oh My God!  
So, I'm getting impatient for the summer and needed a break from studying, so I decided to give yall a filler chapter.  
This is Christmas time for Derek and Abby.**

**It really has nothing to do with the original plot, but I figured yall would like it.  
Please review and let me know if it was worth a break from studying for my finals in 2 weeks.**

"So who's the bride?"  
I pulled a fake smile as my last bride for the day introduced herself and her family while in the back of my mind I was thinking about my mate and what to get him for Christmas.

After a four hour long appointment I had an excited bride to be in her dress, with a reception dress ready to be purchased as well, and eight bridesmaids in perfect dresses for their diverse body type, plus a dress for the mother of the bide. Grinning I helped the large group check out. Thankful it was a Friday, meaning I get paid. Grinning at the girl behind customer service.  
"Ready for my check Mrs. Judy."  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me before handing me my check.  
"You have a nice day now."  
I grinned walking away knowing being nice to her was killing her inside. Smiling down at my check a little more, knowing I was gonna have a good Christmas.

Walking out the doors smiling at the black camero, with my mate leaning against the hood.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
Laughing I wrapped my arms around his torso, sighing for a moment before pulling back and kissing his lips, smiling at the familiar feeling of his stubble scratching my cheek.  
"Lets go home, it was a long day."  
He nodded and opened the door for me to slide in. Sighing I debated on how to explain to Derek my tradition of visiting my dad, not my alpha but Scott's dad I guess, on Christmas Eve.  
"What's wrong Abby?"  
Sighing I looked over at him.  
"It's nothing. You wouldn't be interested."  
Sighing he pulled the car over, turning to look at me while I focused on the dashboard.  
"Look at me Abby."  
Squeezing my eyes shut I turned to him, watching as he tried to figure out what was bothering me.  
"Talk to me."  
Sighing I decided it was now or never.

"Every year on Christmas Eve I have a tradition of visiting my father."  
At his confused look I smiled.  
"Scott's father, I guess."  
He nodded, not quiet sure why I had been keeping from telling him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, I don't want a fight breaking out."  
Sighing he started the car and continued driving to my apartment.

"I'll think about it."  
Nodding I searched for my keys as we pulled into the parking lot.

"What am I supposed to get Scott?"  
Laughing at Alison as we headed to the crowded mall to finish our Christmas shopping.  
"I have no idea."  
"Who do you still need?"  
Laughing I continued looking for a parking spot.

"Derek, and Scott."  
"That's it?"  
"Yep. What about you?"  
"Just Scott."  
"Lucky you."  
She laughed as we finally found a spot towards the back of the parking lot.  
"So, are you gonna do anything special for Derek?"  
I laughed as she emphasized the word special.  
"I think I'm gonna have to."  
She looked over at me confused as we finally entered the mall, both of us sighing as we took in all the people.  
"I told Derek about my little tradition of visiting my dad."  
"How'd he take it?"  
Shaking my head I followed Alison into a sports store.  
"I don't know, he said he would think about it."  
"That's good though isn't it?"  
Sighing I picked up a lacross stick.  
"I didn't tell him my dad drinks, a lot, when I'm over."  
"Oh."  
She nodded in understanding as we decided to go in together and get him new equipment.

"How are you feeling anyway?"  
Sighing I took a bite out of my lunch, so far we had bought a few more items for Scott and I had purchased a few things for Derek.  
"I'm ok. It feels like something is missing. Like, I can feel the lose of life."  
She nodded, patting my shoulder in comfort for a moment.  
"You need to get something special for Derek, he feels it too. Maybe not to the same extent as you, but he was looking forward to having a family again."  
Taking a deep breath I nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, I guess, we both need something special this year."  
Alison grinned in triumph declaring we were headed to Victoria's Secret.  
Laughing I nodded and stood up throwing our trash away.  
Entering the black and pink store surrounded by sexy lingere.  
"Hello ladies, what are we looking for today?"  
Sighing I smiled at the consultant.  
"I'm looking for something to drive my boyfriend crazy."  
The consultant smiled and told us to follow her.  
"Oh Lord."  
Alison laughed and asked the constant if we could have a few minutes, she nodded telling us if we needed any help to not hesitate to ask.  
Nodding we watched as she walked away before digging threw the Christmas themed lingere.  
"What about this one?"  
I almost growled at the scrap of fabric she held up.  
"I want to enjoy wearing it, not have him rip it off in two seconds."  
Alison laughed before putting it back and digging threw some more, while my eyes lingered on the wedding lingere, lightly picking up a white lace with a blue band garter, sighing before placing it gently back in its spot, shaking my head as Alison held up another scrap of clothing. My eyes spotting the three outfits on her arm.  
"What are those?"  
"Ones for you to try on."  
I starred at her for a second before nodding and following her to the fitting room.  
Slipping on the first piece, a red baby doll with a red sequence thong, stepping out Alison laughed telling me no. Laughing I tried on the nxt piece, a red shirt with long red sleeve, with three cut outs hooked together with a buckle over my breast, stomach and lower region, pulling the white fur lined hood up I walked out again. Rolling my eyes at the looks the guys were giving me.  
"That's not to bad."  
"Yeah, if he didn't have claws."  
She laughed as I walked back in grabbing the last piece.  
"Here goes nothing."  
Sighing I pulled the skimpiest set on, a red push up bra lined in white faux fur, with red boy shorts lined with the same faux fur around the waist. Smiling I walked out spinning a little cause Alison to laugh.  
"Perfect."  
"I think he'll let it survive for more than a few minutes don't you?"  
"He better."  
Laughing I couldn't help admire my self in the mirror, my tattoos showing beautifully.  
Spotting a guy staring at me harder than the rest of the men I decided it was time to change and continue with our shopping.  
Changing back into my jeans and navy blue sweater, grinning at Alison as I explained I needed to get some new normal underwear.  
"Why do you need new underwear?"  
"Derek."  
"I didn't need to know that."  
"Then don't ask."  
Rolling her eyes she watched as I picked out more undergarments.  
Finally we were able to check out. As we waited I felt someone standing a little to close for comfort, glancing over my shoulder acting like I was looking at the perfume, noticing it was the same guy behind me that had been staring at me in the fitting room, turning back to Alison catching her eye.  
"I think we're done for the day, don't you?"  
She nodded as we took a step forward.  
"Yeah, I think we're good."  
Finally we were able to check out. Smiling at the cashier, who had a nasty attitude with us, I calmly waited for her to finish bagging everything before paying in cash. As we thanked her I made it a point to glare at the tall red head that was stalking us, leaveing the store we wove our way back to the car.  
"What was that about?"  
"Call it instinct. That man was looking at me, the same way Derek did when I was in heat, and I knew I had to get us out of there without causing a scene."  
"You really trust your senses don't you?"  
"Yeah."

Dropping off Alison, I worked my way back to the apartment. Being careful to sneak the presents in to the spare room with the rest of the gifts. Listening for Derek, thankful when I couldn't hear anything, seeing a light flashing I walked over to the answering machine and listened to the one missed call.  
_Abby?  
Why don't you come over sooner than Christmas Eve, I have to leave for a meeting in a few days and won't be back till after the new year. If you want to see me this year you will have to come over tonight._

Rolling my eyes I called Derek.  
"Hello?"  
Smiling I told him I was going to my dads that night and would be home late.  
"Just be careful, if you need me just call, ok?"  
"Ofcoarse."  
Laughing I grabbed my dad's present and my keys and started the long drive to my dad's.

Seeing a quiet a few cars outside, my instincts telling me to leave now. But, I decided to stop in and say hi to my dad. Thinking fast I texted Derek:  
**If I don't contact you in 10 minutes come to this address**

Nodding I sent him the address before adjusting my dress and walking up to the house.  
Knocking on the door I waited to see if someone would let me in, finally my dad opened the door. Short brown hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, no shirt, exposing his less than fit physic, and grey sweatpants.  
"So you finally decided to show up."  
Confused I nodded, offering him his present as the stench of alcohol filtered threw my noise.  
"Here dad, I can't stay long."  
"The hell you can't."  
Before I knew it I was being pulled into the small house, in shock at the sight that met my eyes.  
The house was small but it was a wreck, trash and junk everywhere, my dad's drunk friends surrounded a big screen TV as naked women served them. I felt like I was in a messed up bar or something.  
"Now you, princess, are going to serve us like the rest of the girls."  
"But dad, I really have to go."  
He scoffed before shoving me into the kitchen yelling for someone to undress me and if I didn't cooperate with them, they could take care of me. Growling I watched as two women older than me reached for my fairly expensive little black dress.  
"Touch me and die bitches."  
They scoffed before attempting to reach for me. Growling I changed into my wolf form, causing the two women to scream and my father to rush into the kitchen.  
"The hell is going on?"  
I growled at him, praying I wouldn't have to hurt him.  
"Get your wolf ass out there, now!"  
Confused I stopped and looked at him.  
"You knew?"  
"Ofcoarse I knew you stupid bitch, you think I would just take you in and not question your real parents?"  
Growling I ran at him, only for him to grab a nine inch knife and stab it into my stomach, whimpering in pain I grabbed at the gushing wound. Quickly realizing the effect of the wolfsbane that just entered my system.  
"Now, are you going to calm down? That little bit of wolfsbane won't kill you."  
Growling I shook my head, slowly standing to my feet, ready to lung at the man again until I heard the rev of an engine I knew all to well. Apparently my father heard it to because he smirked at me.  
"So, you called in reinforcements? Smart girl."  
Grinning like a mad man he ran at me again only to be knocked away by a more than pissed off Derek. Turning to me, growling lightly when he saw my slowly healing wound.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing, lets just go."  
Derek glared at me, until I whimpered as a surge of pain rocketed threw my body as I tried to take a step.  
Sighing he picked me up, carrying me threw the now empty house, gently placing me in his car he took off.  
"Now are you going to tell me what happened"  
"My father stabbed me with a knife covered in wolfsbane."  
"Are you going to live?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine by morning."  
He nodded, focusing on the road.

Waking up the next morning, my wound was healed and Derek was nowhere to be seen. Sighing I slid out of bed and crept downstairs smiling at our fully lit and decorated Christmas tree.  
"Merry Christmas."  
Turning I smiled at Derek in the kitchen.  
"How long was I out?"  
"A few days."  
Nodding I sat at the table smiling when he placed a full breakfast in front of me.  
"Thanks."  
He smirked while slowly eating his own, almost laughing as I dug into my breakfast.

Finally we walked over to open presents.

Handing Derek his I watched as he smiled at the black leather jacket.  
"Yours needed a break."  
He laughed and handed me my present.  
Grinning I quickly tor into the wrapping and opened the small black box to reveal a sterling silver necklace with a white and chocolate diamond wolf pendant hanging from it.  
"Oh my God, Derek, thank you!"  
Grinning I threw myself at him, kissing him quickly I explained I had another gift for him.

"What is it?"  
"You'll see."  
Grinning I ran down the hall telling him not to look until I told him to.  
Slowly changing into the lingere Alison and I had bought, pulling on a red santa hat and red knee high socks with whit faux fur around my thighs. Sighing I took one last look in the mirror before walking back into the living room, spotting Derek sitting on the floor looking at his new jacket.  
"Ok, you can look now."  
Turning around I watched as his mouth dropped, his eyes scanning all over my body.  
"What do you think?"  
Smirking I spun around for him, squealing when I felt myself being picked up and placed on the couch.  
Seeing a smirking Derek, instantly knowing we were not going to make it to the bedroom.  
Reaching up gently kissing him, whimpering a little as he raked his clawed hands down my sides.  
"Merry Christmas."  
Laughing I kissed my mate again.  
"Merry Christmas."

**Yes, I know, I am a pure evil little thing.  
But let your imaginations run wild on this one ok?  
Remember to review!  
Please?  
Hopefully this will satisfy everyone till summer.  
And if you want to know when I update my other stories just let me know in a review or a Personal Message!**


	14. AN

**Hello all!**

**One more authors note before summer!  
I am putting all of my stories on hold until after finals in exactly one month.  
I am so sorry guys but I have to focus on school right now until after finals.  
To my Blown Away and Wide Awake fans, Teen Wolf Premiers June 3****rd****! And yes I will have new chapters up either right after the episode or on the 4****th****!**

**To everyone else! I love you all and I will update a ton as soon as finals are over and I finish moving back home!**

**Again I am so sorry, it's only for a month, I will see you all soon! **


	15. Chapter 13

**Oh good lord I have missed writing this story!  
I don't know about the rest of you, but I simply can not wait to see how this season plays out!  
Anyway, I won't hold you up enjoy the new chapter!**

"Well Abby, it looks like those pills are working."

I smiled at Deaton as he held up my X-ray.

"Will it ever heal?"

He sighed, examining the X-ray again.

"I believe so, give it another month, and stay on those pills I gave you."

"Thank you."

Four months ago when I had a miscarriage thanks to the kanima, Deaton has had me on pills to try to reverse the damage so maybe Derek and I can have a family when everything with the Alpha's is over. Walking out to my car, keeping the windows down as I sniffed for any of the alphas on my way to work. Watching my surroundings before slamming on my breaks as a person jumped in front of my car. Sliding to a stop I jumped out, glaring at the teenage boys in front of me.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"The alphas mate."

"Such a rare finding."

Rolling my eyes as they finished each other's sentences.

"Rare of not, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for teenagers today."

The pair smirked, blood red eyes glaring at me. Running a hand through my now short blonde hair before hopping back in my car and taking off, causing the pair to give chase on foot.

"Not prepared for this shit."

Pushing the blue camero faster that had been a present from Derek, feeling the backend swerve as the brother scratched at it. Keeping a good hold of the wheel until another wolf came out from nowhere running into the side of car, spinning it out of my control. Working the wheel trying to stay in control until it rolled over a guardrail and down the side of the mountain. Cursing as I forced myself to unbuckle my seatbelt and get between the seat and the dashboard. Finally the car stopped moving. Growling I punched out the window before crawling through, my body screaming in pain the entire time.

"I'm really beginning to hate these Alpha's."

Sitting up I watched my car for a moment, thankful it didn't smell like it was leaking gas or oil.

"Ok, gotta get up the hill, this shit just got personal."

Sinking my claws into the dirt as I started the long climb, growling in pain as my foot missed a rock and I slid back a few feet.

"This is bullshit, when I get my hands on those twins. I'll kill them both or die trying."

Finally reaching the road, looking around for a moment before calling my mate.

"What?"

"Get your ass to the mountain pass past Deaton's alpha's just try to kill me and I am not walking all the way back by myself in this state."

I heard him growl on the other side of the phone.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Better be."

Hanging up I examined my leg for a moment.

"Yep, that'll need some time to heal."

Reaching down I forced it back into place so it would heal properly before focusing on the rest of my wounds. My wrist was broken, a busted lip, and my ribs were covered in black bruises.

"Shit."

Hearing a car drive up I smiled at the familiar engine before seeing my mate jumping out and running to me.

"What happened?"

"Alpha's ran my car off the mountain."

I pointed to the mangled piece of metal that was my car. Derek sighed before picking me up and carrying me over to the car, lightly placing me in the front seat before walking around to his own. Seeing his phone sitting on the center consul I grabbed it, seeing that he had five missed calls from my mom.

"Why is my mom calling you?"

"She called?"

I gave him a disbelieving look.

"How did you survive without me?"

Listening to the voicemail my heart stopped.

_Derek? You need to get to the hospital now, Isaac came in and he's hurt, I'm still new to this I don't know what to do._

"We need to get to the hospital, now."

"Why?"

"Drive."

He sighed and took off while I replayed my mom's message on speakerphone.

Walking into the hospital, cringing at the smell of blood before dragging Derek to the elevator where I could smell Scott and Isaac. Listening we caught the last half of the conversation before the doors opened.

"Don't you know what you're dealing with? I'm an alpha."

Derek's eyes flashed before shoving his claws into the alpha's back, causing him to drop Scott.

"So am I."

Ducking as Derek threw the alpha into the hallway I immediately went to Isaac who was passed out in a wheel chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Rolling my eyes I checked the beta's pulse.

"Stay with us Isaac, come on."

Pushing him out to Derek's car before climbing into the back, letting Isaac's head rest in my lap on the way to the house.

Finally we reached the house, Derek carried in Isaac inside while Scott helped me out and answered his screaming phone. Following Derek inside, watching over the beta.

"You don't still live here do you?"

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha."

"Yeah, but it did heal."

I looked over at my brother like he was stupid before turning back to Isaac.

"Not on the inside."

Grabbing the plants from Derek, knowing I could work faster than him now that my wounds were healed, making a small cut above the injury before shoving the petals into the cut; while Derek disappeared with Scott.

Hearing a scream I sighed, walking over to see Scott admiring a new tattoo.

"Well, that's new."

Derek scoffed before moving next to me to check on Isaac.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?"

I looked at Derek who looked worried for once.

"Go home, Scott."

"And why only one side?"

Before Derek and I could react Scott was ripping the paint off the door to reveal that stupid mark.

"How many are there?"

"A pack of 'em. An alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader."

"He's called Deucalion."

The boys glanced at me as I spoke up.

"And now they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Abby and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

We paused for a moment as the boys took in this new information.

"Where is she?"

Turning to look at Isaac who was sitting up looking confused.

"Where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

Walking over I looked into Isaac's eyes.

"What girl hon?"

"The one that helped me, she was in the hospital with me."

Looking back at Scott and Derek it was obvious we had missed something very important.

**Yay!  
What do we think?  
I would love to hit 100 reviews by the end of the season!  
Incase you haven't seen it, I have two other tee wolf fics just so you gys know!**

**I will see everyone next week!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello all my lovely readers!  
Sorry for the late update, work pushed all my updates back.  
Thank you ****Readergirl56 and awesomeami316 for the reviews!**

**And now, on with the chapter!**

Looking around Derek's loft, waiting for the oldest wolf to appear, smiling lightly at Isaac as he passed in front of the window.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine."

Sighing I took a seat on the table, looking at my nails as the boys talked.

"Does it have to be him?"

"Yes, now stop complaining, both of you."

Derek smirked, patting my leg before focusing on the book in his lap.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd, well, I'd trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?"

I looked back at Isaac as he stood behind me.

"Yeah. I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him."

Smirking I kicked Derek's hand as the door opened, revealing the older wolf I had become closer to.

"Boys, and lady."

I smirked, nodding at him.

"F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works, So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

Without missing a beat Derek replied.

"We don't like you."

Before closing the book, tossing it on the table and standing up.

"Now shut up and help us."

"How are you Abby?"

"I'm good Peter, good to see you again."

We smiled at each other before Peter turned back to Derek.

"Fair enough."

Revealing his claws, causing me to watch in curiosity, moving from my spot so I was out of the way. Sitting next to Derek on the table in front of the couch we watched as Peter approached Isaac who was sitting in a chair.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this, again?"

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quiet a bit of practice."

I gave Isaac an encouraging smile as he looked over at us.

"One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them."

"You-You've had a lot of practice, though, right?"

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone."

"Peter, be nice."

The older wolf smirked at me while Isaac started to panic a little.

"Wait, does that mean that you."

And just like that Peter shoved his claws into Isaac's neck, causing Peter's eyes to flash blue and Derek and I to stand up. After a moment Peter yanked away from Isaac as the boy hunched over, touching his neck. Walking over I gently hugged the boy, listening to Derek and Peter while Isaac clung to me after gong through the pain.

"What'd you see?"

"It was confusing. Um, I'm-images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd."

"I barely saw them. I barely saw them, I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"Worse."

"Deucalion."

"He was talking to them, something about time running out."

"What does it mean?"

I looked at Isaac for a moment.

"He's going to kill them."

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

Standing up I walked over to the man, touching his cheek to calm him down a little.

"Both of you, breathe, we will figure something out."

"We have twenty-four hours."

"Like I said, we will figure something out."

Derek scoffed.

"Remember your place Amber."

"I am, I'm the alpha female, and I'm telling the three of you to calm down."

* * *

Walking into the school, smiling I hugged my brother before looking at Lidia and Allison in curiosity, both had their wrist out revealing a weird looking bruise.

"I don't see anything."

"Look again."

Looking at the girl's wrist again, I saw a symbol; I just couldn't place where it was from.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing."

Sighing I glared at my stubborn mate who was still mad at the two teenagers.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there."

Rolling my eyes at the blonde for a moment.

"They're trying to help."

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you."

Covering my mouth I tried not to laugh at his tone.

"And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me, my mate, and my pack."

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

I sighed, smiling at Stiles as he attempted to cool the growing tension.

"My mother died."

"You family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him, not you."

Sighing again I grabbed Derek's arm.

"Come on, we have more important things to figure out."

Turning towards the door, I walked out, knowing Derek wouldn't be far behind me.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's important, but I don't know how much."

"Any ideas?"

"Not yet."

He nodded, grabbing me and kissing me lightly before continuing to walk.

"You and your annoying protectiveness."

"Blame the alphas."

I laughed, sliding into the black camaro before Derek drove off.

"And care to explain before the alpha's appeared?"

Being met with silence I laughed, kissing his cheek before settling back into my seat.

After a short call from Scott we were at the vets, Derek, Scott and Stiles pouring ice into a tub while I gathered the bags to be thrown away.

"Obviously this isn't particularly comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized."

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?"

"Very slow."

Sliding off the table, patting Isaac on the back before grabbing more empty bags.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?"

"Nearly dead."

I looked at Deaton in shock.

"And that's my que to leave, I'm not watching Isaac almost die."

Walking out of the building, throwing away the bags, my body temperature dropping as I could only assume they had placed Isaac in the water. Hearing a growl I sighed, fighting my instincts to make sure the beta was ok. Waiting a few minutes before walking back in, instantly checking on a now standing Isaac wrapped in a blanket. Checking his pulse before hugging him, trying to warm the beta up, causing Derek to growl. Turning I gave him a look.

"Relax you."

Looking back at Isaac before everyone told me what Isaac had said, and that they needed to get into the old bank.

"Ok, we need to get you warmed up, then we need to make a plan."

* * *

Looking down at the map in mild curiosity, the back of my mind telling me it wasn't going to work.

"You're staying here."

"What? Why?"

"Because the alphas will kill you this time, stay here with Peter."

I growled lowly before moving to sit behind the wolf on the stairs, watching the group plan their break in.

"Think this will work?"

Peter glanced back at me, shaking his head. Laughing as Derek punched Stile's hand. My laughter dyeing as Peter started a mini rant that had us all regretting this little decision.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, and Abby here with me, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?"

Glaring lightly at Stiles before sighing as Derek convinced Scott to be his wingman. Standing up I walked over to Scott, hugging him like I was going to lose him.

"Be safe little brother."

"I will."

Nodding I stepped back turning to Derek, wrapping my arms around his neck as he bent down to kiss me. Growling lowly in our throats causing the teenagers to look away embarrassed and Peter to smile in approval before we pulled apart, not saying a word he nodded to me before leaving with Scott. Taking a seat on the couch, smiling when Peter joined me.

"I just want them to come back alive."

"Me too."

* * *

Stiles was looking out the window, effectively annoying both Peter and myself.

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over."

Covering my eyes with my arm I tried not to laugh at the two.

"You think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?"

"I just-I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha-like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

Glancing up at the boy I decided to let Peter handle him while I was trying to keep my nerves under control.

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains."

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens."

That made me look up.

"Wolf dens?"

I glanced at Peter in confusion as he shrugged and patted my head before closing his eyes again.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

"Whoa, really?"

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic."

Sitting up something clicked for me, standing up I walked over to the pile of books, flipping through one about the vault until coming across the stone used.

"Peter?"

The two stopped bickering as Peter stood up.

"Stiles call Scott, now."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

He groaned before calling my brother, Peter taking the book away as I pointed to the word neither of us wanted to see.

"That's why you're the alpha female."

"Exactly."

Turning we quickly filled Stiles in so he could tell Scott.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made of a mineral called hectolite. It scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?"

I gave the phone a disbelieving look.

"Is he really that clueless?"

"They haven't felt the full moon in months."

Thinking fast Peter took over.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, their gonna be stronger."

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. You and Derek just stepped into the Coliseum."

As the line went quiet Stiles and I both started screaming for Scott, only to hear growls and snarls before the line went dead.

"Now what?"

"I'm not leaving them alone."

"You can't go down there."

My eyes flashed red at the command in Peter's voice, causing him to back down.

"I'm going down to make sure my mate and my brother are safe. Try to stop me."

**So what do we think?  
Reviews are appreciated guys!**


End file.
